Detras de la historia MK
by Julio71971
Summary: Pequeños o extensos relatos detras de la historia principal. Advertencia: Leer antes "Una historia del MK9 y MKX" para no confundirse
1. La confusión de Mileena

Después de haberse resignado a las ordenes de Hanzo, Mileena no tuvo otra opción más que quedarse en casa sin poder oponerse. Al no saber que hacer la mujer fue hacia la sala de estar más especifico en el sillón para poder estar más tranquila, una vez ya sentada, se saco el vendaje de su pierna la cual ya había sanado debido a la herida recibida anteriormente.

¿Para esto decidí venir con Julián? – se preguntaba la fémina poniendo sus codos en sus piernas y sus manos en la parte baja de su cabeza – ¿Qué se supone que haga?

Al mirar a sus lados lo único que podía ver era la tranquilidad del lugar lo que aumentaba su aburrimiento, siguió y siguió pensando hasta que la cabeza le dolió y para empeorar su situación su estómago gruño.

Ojalá tengas algo delicioso para mi de lo contrario deberé ir a conseguir comida – pensó la mestiza yendo hacia la despensa del líder, comenzando a registrarla y arrojando todo lo que no le apetecía – Muy agrio… muy acido… muy salado...

Al seguir husmeando en la cocina de Scorpion, encontró algo que le llamo la atención el cual era un Salmon enlatado.

¿Por qué encierran comida en unas de estas cosas? – se cuestiono confundida la hibrida intentando abrir la lata la cual logro hacerlo, pero no de la manera normal la cual era destaparlo desde la parte de arriba ya que ella lo abrió de lado - ¡Ah muero de hambre!

Cuando ella comenzó a comer, por su cabeza pasaban distintos acontecimientos de su vida más específico su búsqueda por vengar a Shao Kahn le costo el trono, su inmadurez para dirigir fue más que nada su caída como emperatriz.

¿Por qué estoy aquí? – se pregunto ella misma mientras masticaba el pescado – Hanzo se ha tomado la molestia de hospedarme aquí, ¿Con que fin?... si en el pasado me alejo todo el tiempo.

Algunos me consideran un monstruo, otros se burlan de mi por como vine al mundo, especial… Kitana – ella continúo pensando – Enserio Julián me salvo la vida solo para poder decidir algo por primera vez en mi vida…

Una vez que había terminado de comer, dejo la basura ahí mismo y subió las escaleras.

Creo que descansare un poco – dijo ella para sí misma, mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras y volvía a reflexionar sobre aquellos que solo la usaron para propios beneficios, tanto como Shao Kahn, Goro, Reiko y quien sabe si Tanya y Rain tenían las mismas intenciones con ella. - ¡Al demonio con ellos!

Una vez que tomo el pomo de la puerta de la habitación en la cual se estaba quedando recordó que Hanzo había mencionado algo sobre una habitación secreta que el traía, sin arrepentimiento la bestial mujer fue hacia aquella habitación la cual obviamente estaba cerrada.

Ella sin problemas materializo sus sais y trabajo a través de la cerradura, le tomo unos minutos, pero al final, el cerrojo cedió.

Una vez adentro no pudo ver nada debido a la oscuridad, así que tuvo que prender una vela para poder ver, la gran sorpresa que se llevo fue ver un altar al final de esta.

¿Qué es esto? – se pregunto ella acercando al altar el cual tenia una imagen de Scorpion junto a su hijo y esposa - ¿Harumi…y… Satoshi?

La otra cosa que más le llamo la atención fue una caja en mal estado el cual encima de ella, tenía una tarjeta que decía "Gracias papá" una vez que destapo el regalo su sorpresa fue grande ya que, dentro de él, había un oso de peluche en muy mal estado.

¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamo la mestiza sorprendida - ¿¡Por esto quizás odia los osos que le hice!?

Decidida salió del lugar secreto con el oso en sus manos con la intención de repararlo.

Luego de unas horas de intenso trabajo logro arreglarlo dejándolo impecable a como estaba antes.

No se puede escapar del pasado Scorpion, mas vale que lo aceptes esta vez – comento Mileena dejándolo en la cama - ¿Y ahora qué?

Al sentirse agobiada por lo que había hecho se tendió encima de la cama por unos momentos hasta que vio en su ventana algo que le llamo la atención, con mucha curiosidad se levanto para asomarse viendo como el cielo cambiaba a un color escarlata.

Creí que el cielo del Earthrealm era azul – comento ella – Algo está pasando… podrá ser eso de lo que me hablaron aquella vez… mierda Hanzo ya se tardó demasiado.

Determinada a hacer lo que estaba por hacer comenzó a prepararse en su viaje hacia el templo sin saber si volvería o no, sin mirar atrás salió hacia el balcón y con un amuleto que ella tenía, abrió un portal con destino hacia el Jinsei.

Una vez que lo atravesó, el portal solamente lo dejo cerca del templo, más especifico en el acantilado, comenzó a subir hasta alcanzar la cima, al llegar al borde vio a varias personas que ya conocía solo que estos tenían ojos que brillaban.

¿Dónde están los demás? – se preguntó ella agachándose para no ser vista.

Aprovechando que ellos estaban interactuando entre sí, con sus habilidades de sigilo logro evadirlos hasta llegar a la entrada del templo, pero la experiencia que había ganado este tiempo la hicieron reflexionar en no entrar sola.

Así que ella espero tranquilamente entre las sombras.

¡Ahí vienen! – murmuro ella viendo a Jin, Julián y a Cassie corriendo hacia la entrada, una vez que entraron ella los siguió lentamente.

El resto es historia…

Dedicado a mi amiga **MasterFran**, espero que lo hayas disfrutado :D


	2. Triple J en Italia Part:1

Unos años después de la derrota de Shinnok Julián se encontraba tranquilamente viendo unos papeles acerca de distintas ofertas de trabajo fuera de allí hasta que fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta al frente de él.

\- ¡Toc, Toc, Toc!

¡Estoy ocupado! – dijo él.

\- ¡Toc, Toc, Toc, Toc!

\- ¡Está cerrado!

¡Toc, Toc, Toc, Toc!

Ya harto del ruido de la entrada, se levanto molesto para ver quién era.

¡De acuerdo ya voy! – dijo el dirigiéndose a la puerta – Idiota.

Una vez que abrió la puerta, lo único que vio fue a un tipo de espaldas sin poder verle la cara.

¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – pregunto el, sin sonar molesta.

Si, eh, busco a un tal Julián Solo – confeso el misterioso dándose la vuelta – tiene tu estatura, tu misma melena y tus mismos ojos.

¿Johnny? – exclamo confundido el pelimarrón.

Que gusto verte amigo – dijo el estrechándole la mano.

No pensé que estarías lejos de casa – comento Julián.

Es por eso mismo que he venido a aquí – dijo Johnny paseándose por la habitación.

¿Me vas a pedir que vuela a cuidar a Cassie o qué? – pregunto Julián cruzándose de brazos debido a la actitud del actor.

No es eso, te explicare mejor afuera – pidió Johnny.

Ya una vez afuera.

Y bien que ocurrió esta vez – exclamo inquisitivo Julián.

Eh… Julián estoy en un gran problema – confeso el incómodo mientras se apoyaba en una baranda mientras miraba el mar

¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuál problema? – pregunto el otro parándose al lado de él.

-Cuentas, impuestos y deudas te suenan familiar.

-Pues sí, mucho dinero al parecer.

-Es complicado, pero Sonya a veces exagera con las compras y ya no se dé donde sacar dinero.

-Esto es malo…

Pero… - interrumpió Cage sacando un folleto de su chaqueta para entregárselo a su amigo – Tengo esto.

Al revisarlo por unos momentos, el papel informaba sobre una reliquia de siglos pasados.

Es solo una vieja cruz – comento él.

Oh si, vale mucho dinero especialmente en el mercado negro – agrego la estrella.

-Y ¿Dónde está?

Esta exquisita pieza se subastará dentro de 2 días en la hacienda Rossi Italia, lo que más me llama la atención es que varios de las SF fueron invitados excepto yo – explico Cage quitándole el papel a su amigo.

\- ¿Y cómo planeas asegurarte una entrada a un lugar que ni siquiera fuiste invitado?

-Bueno, no necesariamente se necesita una invitación para pasar desapercibido.

\- Y el dinero para vencer a los demás apostadores ni, aunque te preste dinero para… ya se tu… intentaras robarla.

-No… nosotros.

¿Qué? No – dijo desconcertado el pelimarrón ante la propuesta del otro – Yo no hago estas cosas… además hay otros tipos que lo harían mejor que yo.

\- ¿Cómo quién?

-Eh… Jackson Briggs…

El… también sabe sobre esto y decidido ayudarme también – refuto Johnny – Él se encargará de que lleguemos haya y que pasemos desapercibidos.

¿Qué hay de Sonya y con quien dejaste a Cass? – cuestiono Julián no muy convencido.

Sonya ira también y lo más importante es que no nos topemos con ella y en cuanto a mi hija, se quedo con su tía Vera – respondió el actor tranquilizando a su amigo – Te necesito.

Lo pensó y pensó por unos momentos, pero al final Julián termino cediendo a la petición de la estrella que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dijo gracias al otro.

Ya en Italia cerca de la hacienda de subasta la cual era una gran mansión de unos 6 pisos cerca del mar, nuestro dúo dinámico esperaba la señal para poder entrar en el lugar, los 2 estaban vestidos con un mameluco para no ensuciar el traje que estaba bajo de ellos.

¿Ves algo? – pregunto Johnny al otro quien estaba mirando el lugar a través de unos binoculares.

A una banda de clase alta bien arreglados y armados hasta el cogote – respondió Julián – Y no hay señales de Briggs.

Hay tiempo de sobra – aseguro el otro viendo un plano de la hacienda – Al parecer el depósito esta justo detrás de la mansión… ¿Lo ves desde ahí?

Solo la parte superior – declaro el pelimarrón viendo la parte más alta de la mansión – Me pregunto que guardaran allí.

Solo enfócate en conseguir lo que buscamos – recordó el actor sin dejar de ver el papel.

No sé, no quieres llevarle algo bonito a tu esposa – propuso riendo Julián.

Jaja, que chistoso – dijo el otro sin ganas – No vayas a complicarte.

Si lo sé – aseguro el oriundo de Outworld parándose al lado de su colega – Seria menos complicado que entráramos usando nuestros poderes.

-Julián…

\- ¡Pero ya habríamos entrado!

-Pero haciendo un desastre.

¿Has pensado en un plan B en caso de que Jax se arrepienta? – cuestiono incomodo Julián.

No, porque no lo hará – respondió convencido la estrella.

-Y si no lo dejan entrar.

-Julián, el es altamente reconocido por las SF, ira arriba y abrirá la ventana y listo.

-Bien… bien.

Él nos va a ayudar – dijo Johnny viendo a través de los binoculares hacia la ventana la cual comenzo a parpadear por la lampara en su interior dando la señal de que ya estaba listo – Es el, hora de irnos.

Y partieron hacia la mansión rodeándola por los alrededores y escalando hacia donde el comandante los esperaba, los 2 se sacaron el mameluco preparándose para entrar.

Esto es muy humillante – comento Julián ya que no le gustaba usar smoking

Te vez elegante tonto – se burló el actor mientras el relucía su traje que una vez uso en el primer torneo – Vamos.

Una vez que entraron, vieron solo una cortina leve de humo alrededor del individuo que los dejo entrar.

¿Jax? – pregunto dudoso Johnny a su amigo acercándose al misterioso hombre.

Lo bueno de ser reconocido por aqui – comento el afroamericano, encendiendo otro habano – A nadie le importa si fumas adentro.

Jaja, hola amigo – saludo el actor dándole un abrazo amistoso al otro.

Jax – llamo Julián ahora.

Me alegro de verte Julián – admitió el comandante estrellando su mano metálica con la del otro.

¿Qué tal si conseguimos el artefacto para irnos luego de aquí? – propuso Johnny interrumpiendo a los 2.

Oh, claro, pero antes… - dijo Jax sacando de su bolsillo un par de lentes, un par de bigotes y un par de sombreros – No quiero que los reconozcan así que pónganse esto.

Ambos aceptaron lo que les había dado el otro.

Eo – dijo Julián al ponerse el bigote falso.

Y amárrate el cabello – ordeno el mayor – No debes llamar la atención con eso.

Jaja, que gracioso – comento con una leve risa irónica el pelimarrón que a la vez ataba su cabello en una cola de caballo – ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Vengan ahora, les mostrare algo – declaro Jax llevándose al dúo fuera de la habitación.

Cuando salieron se asomaron por el balcón para ver la sala principal la cual tenía un gran numero de invitados quienes ansiaban obtener dicha cruz y una que otra chuchería.

¡La cruz! – exclamo el pelimarrón.

La trajeron del depósito justo antes de que llegaran – informo el de brazos metálicos.

Alteraron los lotes – dijo Johnny.

Hace falta una fortuna para obtenerla – agrego Jax.

¿Cuándo va a empezar la subasta? – pregunto Julián.

-Alrededor de 15 o 20 minutos como mucho.

-Debe haber un modo de obtenerla.

-Díselo a todos los espectadores a tu alrededor.

-Solo distraigámoslos.

\- ¿Con que?

-Con… eh…

\- Si los guardias nos ven cerca de la cruz…

¿Y si no nos ven? – interrumpio el actor – Cielos hablan como si nunca han estado presos. Si quieren que pase algo sucio… esperen…

…Que apaguen la luz – terminaron de decir los otros 2.

¿Dónde esta el tablero de electricidad? – pregunto Jax.

Johnny cautelosamente saco el plano del lugar para analizarlo y ver donde estaba la corriente.

Ventilación… electricidad – murmuro el – Solo hay que trepar y apagar las luces.

Y tomar la cruz – dijo Julián – con ese tiempo en que la luz no este será suficiente.

Por eso debemos estar junto a la cruz en ese momento – dijo Johnny.

No hay forma sin acercarnos tanto sin que nos vean… - continuo el afroamericano antes de ser interrumpido por una camarera.

Scusate signori – dijo aquella mujer de pelo castaño - ¿Antipasti?

No gracias – dijo Johnny.

Hola – saludo amigablemente el pelimarrón tomando un bocadillo - ¿Cómo estás?

Ciao – dijo ella solamente antes de irse.

¡Enfócate! – recrimino el actor.

De un camarero no dudarían – informo ahora Julián.

Quizá funcione – murmuro Jax.

¡Lo hará! – aseguro la estrella - ¡Yo seré el camarero!

¡Yo iré hasta el panel de electricidad! – dijo el pelimarrón.

Yo me asegurare de no perder de vista lo que buscamos – dijo el mayor – Les avisare si ocurre algo… sospechoso.

¡Lo vamos a lograr! ¿Listos? – pregunto Johnny a lo que los 2 asintieron – Triple J al ataque.

Síganme, iremos por la bodega – informo Jax, llevándose a los otros 2 hacia el primer piso.

Los 3 caminaron por el extenso pasillo sin llamar la atención obviamente y evitando a toda costa las miradas de la demás gente hasta que llegaron a donde se llevaría a cabo la subasta, ellos por su parte se dirigieron hacia dónde venían los camareros con las meriendas, disimuladamente intentaron abrir la puerta, pero lamentablemente, esta era electrónica.

Rayos, estaba abierta hace un momento – comento Jax intentando forzarla, pero fue inútil.

¿Se puede forzar? – murmuro Julián.

No, es electrónica – informo Johnny.

-Tendremos que encontrar otra…

Antes de que siguieran planeando justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y de ella salió un mesero con una botella de vino, el dicho hombre les dio una mirada de saludo y cerro la puerta con la tarjeta de acceso la cual la guardo en su bolsillo trasero antes de mezclarse con la multitud.

Vieron eso – susurro el actor.

Tarjeta atrás, bolsillo derecho – musito el afroamericano.

Ahí voy – dijo el pelimarrón.

¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? – pregunto no muy convencido Johnny – Hay muchos ojos observando.

Tengo experiencia con robarme cosas – confeso Julián sonriéndole antes de irse en busca del camarero que sin problemas logro quitarle la llave – je y dudabas de mí.

Sin llamar la atención, pasaron la tarjeta por la lectora de la puerta abriéndola.

No olviden esto – murmuro Jax dándoles comunicadores a los 2.

Genial- comento Julián, colocándoselo en su oído y entregándole la carta al afroamericano – Cuídense.

Sin nada más el dúo, desapareció una vez que Jax cerró la puerta detrás de él, con una sonrisa de victoria, encendió otro puro y se fue acercando a la multitud.

Tras unos segundos de tranquilidad para él, alguien con quien no querían cruzarse apareció detrás de él.

Manos arriba – ordeno ella simulando una pistola con sus dedos, Jax se dio la vuelta viendo a Sonya con ropa elegante – Hola Jax.

Hola Sonya – saludo el – Un gusto volver a verte

Solo que esta vez, por otras circunstancias – corrigió la rubia.

Bueno, al menos no es en el trabajo como antes – agrego el militar – Apenas de reconozco sin tu uniforme de las SF.

Si… hay ciertas veces en que hay que relajarse un poco – confeso Sonya cruzándose de brazos – es un alivio encontrar a alguien que hable el mismo idioma.

Pensé que estarías con los de tu grupo – dijo confundido el.

No importa, voy de camino al bar, ¿Quieres algo? – pregunto la general.

Si, escoces en las rocas con mucho hielo – pidió ansioso el Briggs.

Jax espero unos momentos viendo que la rubia se alejara para poder comunicarse con sus compañeros.

¿Oigan? ¿Escucharon? – pregunto él.

Mientras tanto con el dúo dinámico, quienes se encontraban en la despensa quitándose los sacos del smoking y arremangándose las mangas de la camisa para sentirse más cómodo.

Lo oímos, al parecer Sonya te invito un trago – comento riendo Julián – Johnny tenemos algo con que preocuparnos.

Cuando quieras – dijo el actor apresurándose.

Estamos listos Jax, procura no llamar la atención – pidió el pelimarrón antes de seguir a su amigo – En marcha.

Hay que encontrar en donde descansan los camareros – recordó Cage.

Solo hay que distraer a uno, noquearlo y quitarle su uniforme – agrego Julián caminando por la despensa.

-A la cocina entonces.

Los 2 cruzaron un estrecho pasillo echo de ladrillos con cautela por si alguien venia de ahí, asomarse por el muro, una pequeña luz venia de una puerta la cual dentro había 2 guardias viendo un partido de futbol en la TV.

Mierda – susurro Julián.

¿Ves a algún camarero? – pregunto Johnny detrás de él.

No, pero puros matones armados hasta los dientes – respondió el otro – No que se supone que era una reunión amistosa.

Ignorando a los guardias, a su derecha había una escalera la cual conducia más debajo de donde estaban, al bajar los escalones, llegaron a otra sala de despensa, pero esta era especialmente de licores.

Julián ¡Estamos en el paraíso! – exclamo feliz Johnny.

Habla por ti Johnny – reclamo Julián rodando los ojos – Sabes que no le hago a esto.

Para su mala suerte no encontraron una salida, pero al mover un barril gigante de vino, pudieron abrirse camino hacia otro pasillo el cual lo atravesaron y encontraron otra puerta la cual abrieron sin problemas.

Que se haga la luz – pidió el actor activando el interruptor de la lampara, sin embargo, cuando la encendió, esta se apago de inmediato indicando que ya estaba desgastada.

No les va muy bien con la electricidad – comento Julián antes de encender una pequeña llama en su mano para poder iluminar el sitio el cual resultaría ser otra sala, pero con barriles de vino por todos lados – Y woala.

Eso servirá, supongo que si conviene andar con alguien que puede hacer trucos de magia – comento riendo Cage

Ugh, este olor me está mareando – musito disgustado Julián siguiendo a su amigo.

Y ni siquiera los has probado – agrego él.

Quizás el ducto de acceso este tras los barriles – dijo Johnny moviendo un gran tarro.

Buen trabajo – alago el pelimarrón

\- ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos de que Sonya se quede al lado de Jax? ya que no podría irse

-Algo se le va a ocurrir, no te preocupes.

Tras unos segundos encontraron el acceso a la ventilación, pero necesitaban algo para subir, así que Cage tuvo que mover otro barril para subir.

Lo tengo, no hace falta que me ayudes – exclamo Johnny moviendo el tarro hacia la ventilación.

Sostengo el fuego – reclamo irónico Julián.

Cuidado te puedes cansar por eso – comento sarcástico el otro mientras subía hacia los ductos – Cuidado con la cabeza.

Tras avanzar por unos segundos, pudieron ver por una rejilla a 2 meseros hablando en su idioma, no les prestaron atención y siguieron su camino hasta salir de los ductos a los patios de la hacienda.

Los 2 miraron las desde lejos las azoteas viendo la estación de radio la cual contendría la electricidad.

Ahora debemos encontrar una forma de llegar hasta allá – comento Julián antes de ver una escalera de escape al lado de ellos – Johnny ven, te impulsare.

Muy bien – dijo el otro, poniendo su pie en las manos de su compañero y saltando hacia la escalera dejándola caer – Eso es.

Jax, recién salimos de la sala de bodega, ¿Cómo va todo? – pregunto Julián por su comunicador sin recibir respuesta - ¿Jax?... debe haber mala señal.

Encontré la cocina – informo el actor llegando a una ancha puerta – Por supuesto, cerrada.

Johnny quizá podemos usar eso – señalo el pelimarrón otra escalera de emergencia a su izquierda – Encontrar una ventana y entrar a la cocina.

Bien, esta vez te levantare y tu encárgate de la escalera – informo Cage juntando sus manos para subirlo – Bien…

Cuando Julián logro agarrarse del borde del balcón, justo cuando estaba a punto de bajar la escalera, la puerta de la cocina se abrió.

Cuidado, cuidado – musito entre dientes Julián.

De la cocina salió un camarero a fumarse un cigarro tranquilamente hasta que miro confundido al pelimarrón colgado del borde.

Buonacera – saludo amigablemente Julián.

¿Che sta facendo? – pregunto alarmado el mesero antes de que Johnny lo noqueara de un solo puñetazo.

¿Haces eso con los paparazzis? – pregunto riendo el pelimarrón.

A veces, solo despertara con dolor de cabeza – aseguro el actor, llevándose el cuerpo inconsciente del pobre hombre – Ya cumplí con lo mío, cumple con lo tuyo.

Y Johnny cerro la puerta de la cocina.

Muy bien – dijo Julián siguiendo a su objetivo – Bien, a la sala de energía.

A medida que seguía escalando, cada vez la señal se iba perdiendo, dejando completamente a Julián solo sin saber lo que estaban haciendo los demás.

De vuelta con Jax quien seguía conversando con Sonya, hasta que miro disimuladamente a Johnny vestido como camarero quien le devolvió la mirada haciéndole un guiño de que todo estaba bien.

¿Viste a alguien que conozcas? – cuestiono curiosa la rubia.

Creí que sí, pero no – mintió Jax.

¿Cuándo tienes pensado volver a hacer lo que sabes hacer? – pregunto de repente la general.

No, prefiero pasar más tiempo con mi familia ahora, solo vine para acá ya que no me dejan beber en casa – aclaro el afroamericano haciendo reír a su amiga – Además no hay una razón especial para volver.

Que aburrido tu vida eh – dijo una persona al lado de el – Jackson Briggs, que gusto.

Blake – dijo Jax estrechándole la mano al teniente.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso? ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Años? – cuestión Blake.

Solo años – aclaro incomodo el mayor al no querer recordar el pasado.

Tantos años pasaron y vienes a ver baratijas muy caras – comento el teniente – Podria llevarme todo.

¿Tienes el dinero? – pregunto curioso ahora Jax.

Pues claro, logre heredar lo que me dejaron mis padres – respondió Blake – Se que puedo después venderla más caro que aquí.

-Apuesto a que puedes comprar todo lo que se subasta hoy.

-Seguro… pero lo único que me interesa ahora es esa vieja cruz de oro.

-No te puedo creer.

¿Alguna oferta tienes tu? – pregunto victorioso Blake.

Psh, como si pudiera ganarte – refuto Jax mirando a Sonya – Pero creo que alguien va a intentar manipular la subasta.

Hmmm, conoces a esta gente – hablo el teniente – Todo el mundo hace trampa para obtener lo que quieren.

Por eso se necesita que alguien te cuide la espalda, en un lugar como este – agrego Sonya apoyando a Blake.

¿Por qué no trajiste a Johnny? – cuestiono Jax.

Según el, tenia que hacer unos trámites, a veces se vuelve insoportable – confeso disgustada la rubia.

Y ¿han sabido algo, sobre Julián? – volvió a preguntar.

Ha estado muy ocupado, con esa carrera que eligió como luchador de MMA, le dije que entrara a las SF, pero al parecer no quiere – informo la general.

¡Dentro de poco subastaremos nuestro primer artículo! – informo la encargada a través de un micrófono - ¡Un crucifijo de madera taraceada de siglos pasados!

Bueno, voy a llamar a mi esposa para infórmale que todo está bien – mintió el afroamericano – Diviértanse.

¿Julián?... ¿¡Julián!? – llamo más fuerte Jax – Carajo, ¿Dónde estás?

De vuelta con el anteriormente mencionado.

Cielos, porque elegí la sala de energía – pensó para sí mismo el – Mientras saltaba por los tubos metálicos, que, en caso de no lograr agarrarse, tendría una fea caída sin retorno.

Ya al poder salir de esa parte, logro entrar a la sala de electricidad.

¡Lo logre! – dijo feliz el pelimarrón forcejeando los barrotes de la puerta en la cual estaba el panel de electricidad - ¿Johnny… Jax, están ahí?

Dios, ahí estas – dijo aliviado el mayor - ¿Dónde estabas?

-Al fin llegué, tuve algunos inconvenientes, pero…

Si puedes cortar la luz, este sería un buen momento – propuso Jax, fumándose otro puro.

Voy a necesitar un minuto más para llegar al panel – informo Julián – el metal es muy duro como para cortarlo y si me teletransporto activare la alarma anti-seres de otros reinos.

\- ¡No tenemos un minuto, Blake quiere salir de aquí con la cruz!

\- ¿Quién? ¿El teniente de Sonya?

Si, Blake está aquí y tiene la oferta más alta – agrego Johnny que disimuladamente se acercaba a donde estaban los artilugios.

Pues, ofrezcan más – propuso el.

¿Con que? No tengo tanto dinero – recordó Briggs.

\- ¡Estamos robando! ¿No?

¿Y se nota que es mentira? – musito Jax.

Tenemos 90 mil dólares – informo la encargada - ¿Alguna otra oferta?

Chicos si no conseguimos la cruz, soy hombre muerto – recordó atemorizado el actor.

Si y si gano la subasta, estaremos en graves problemas – recapacito el afroamericano.

Vamos Jax, solo dame un poco más de tiempo – suplico entre dientes Julián – Confía en mí.

¿No hay más ofertas?... se va a la 1… a las 2…

Al diablo – susurro Jax antes de ofrecer más dinero.

¡Bene! ¡Tenemos 100000 euros en el salón! Grazie – dijo la presentadora - ¿Alguna otra oferta?

Blake lo miro confundido y volvió a ofrecer más dinero.

-Tenemos 110000 euros en el salón.

Y aquí vamos – dijo Jax.

Gracias, dentro de poco estaremos riéndonos de esto – dijo Julián antes de comenzar a registrar por la sala algo con que poder romper el candado el cual estaba bien reforzado.

Diablos, vamos dame algo… mierda – decía Julián registrando los cajones, las cajas y los casilleros en busca de alguna herramienta que le sirviera hasta que encontró un diablo - ¡Si!

Con un gran forcejeo ese candado se rompió en 2.

Ya estoy en el panel – dijo Julián mirando la palanca para apagar la luz - ¿Listos?

¡Como siempre! ¿Sargento? – aseguro Johnny.

Un segundo – dijo el haciendo otra oferta.

La oferta del caballero 190000 euros – dijo la señora.

¡500000! – dijo ahora Blake - ¡Terminemos de una vez!

Ah… gracias – dijo la subastadora – Tenemos 500000 euros en el salón ¿El señor volverá a ofertar?

Ya al no poder competir contra eso, Jax le cedió la subasta al teniente que aliviado le comento algo lo cual causo una que otra risa por todo el salón:

-Yo pensé que tendría que matarte.

Muy bien – murmuro el mayor – Arruinémosle la noche a Blake.

¿Alguien más? – pregunto la subastadora – Se va a la 1… a las 2… entonces se vende por 500000…

En cuanto la presentadora termino de decir eso, Julián corto la luz en toda la mansión lo cual aprovecho Johnny para tomar la cruz rápidamente y escabullirse de ahí.

Damas y caballeros, permanezcan tranquilos, la energía volverá dentro de poco – aseguro la señora que tras unos momentos la luz volvió.

¡No esta! – exclamo alarmado el teniente al no ver la cruz, seguido miro a sus espaldas viendo a Jax saliendo por la puerta electrónica.

De vuelta con Julián.

¿Johnny dime que tienes la cruz? – pregunto nervioso él.

En nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo – dijo solamente el actor.

Vaya alboroto que hicimos aquí abajo – comento ahora Jax – El salón está cerrado – Los de seguridad se dispersan.

¿Sargento como salimos de aquí? – pregunto Johnny.

Vengan a la entrada del frente… solo sigan los reflectores – respondió el – Traeré el auto.

Al terminar la conversación, Julián comenzó a desplazarse por los tejados de la mansión, evitando que las linternas de seguridad lo enfocaran.

Sin querer salto hacia un tejado el cual tenia un guardia arriba de él, el gendarme miro hacia abajo al sospechar lo que vio, sin embargo, ese fue su error ya que Julián le golpearía la cara y lo arrojaría al vacío.

Tranquilo… - susurro el escondiéndose en una pared esperando que las linternas enfocaran otro lado, en cuanto lo hicieron salto hacia otro techo el cual tenia una pequeña azotea para esconderse y mejor aún un tubo para poder balancearse y llegar a otra azotea.

Bueno, quizás tuvimos que traer armas – comento el, cubriéndose de la luz para poder seguir su camino.

Al lograr pasar llego a otro patio el cual tenia unas flores bastante crecidas las cuales dejaban esconderse en ellas, al ver a 2 guardias allí, prefirió evitarlos y siguió avanzando.

¿Cómo vas Julián? – llamo Johnny.

En camino… estoy buscando un sitio elevado para evaluar la situación – informo el mientras escalaba nuevamente y subía unos escalones escondiéndose en el pasamanos el cual estaba hecho de concreto.

Julián al escuchar a los guardias discutiendo en su idioma aprovecho esa oportunidad para escalar un muro de ahí hasta llegar a una habitación la cual no había nadie en su interior.

Uff, bueno, nadie me identifico, voy a hacer como si nada y saldré lo más tranquilo – se dijo así mismo Julián triunfante dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

Para su mala suerte en cuanto abrió la puerta, se topo con la persona que estaban evitando toda la velada.

¡Ahí no! – pensó él.

Continuara…


	3. El desafió de Shao Kahn

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde lo que paso entre Julián y Kitana quienes ya se habían vuelto buenos amigos incluyendo a Jade, sin embargo, esta última no seguía muy convencida si confiar en él, pero rápidamente ella se dio cuenta de que el no era un mal tipo.

Ahora mismo Julián se encontraba ordenando algunas cosas en la armería hasta que fue interrumpido por alguien quien lo llamo:

¡Hey Julián! – exclamo quien resultaría ser Jade.

¿Sí? – asintió el, dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Me han ordenado que saque algunos escombros y otras cosas en el coliseo – anuncio la morena - ¿Te importaría venir conmigo?

¿Por qué no llamas a Kitana para esto? – cuestiono el otro.

¿Crees que es bien visto que una princesa se ensucie las manos? – refuto la edeniana molesta cruzándose de brazos.

Supongo que no – acepto el finalmente.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la arena la cual estaba vacía en público, salvo ellos 2 quienes habían llegado y en el centro de esta había un tarkatano y una mujer encadenada a 2 pilares en cada mano.

La fémina era hermosa, con el pelo rojo, su ropa consistía en una media mascara roja la cual llegaba hasta su clavícula, un taparrabos rojo y una blusa roja el cual resaltaba su bella figura.

¿Qué esta haciendo Baraka con esa mujer? – pregunto el pelimarrón molesto.

No lo se y ni me importa – respondió Jade sin ganas, sin darse cuenta de que Julián ya no estaba al lado de ella - ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?

Yo me encargo – dijo solamente él, dirigiéndose al par.

Entonces, este es el nuevo experimento de Shang Tsung – comento el nómade pasando su cuchilla por el abdomen de Skarlet, generándole un corte el cual provoco que estaba comenzara a sangrar, ella por su parte no iba dejarse intimidar y le dio un puntapié en la entrepierna – Pequeña basura…

Antes de que el tarkatano con furia levantara una de sus cuchillas en contra de la pelirroja, Julián logro tomarlo del brazo deteniéndolo.

¡Suficiente Baraka! – exigió el, forcejeando su brazo.

¡Piérdete, este no es asunto tuyo! – reclamo el ser de afilados dientes mientras braceaba su brazo para liberarse.

\- ¡Ella no puede defenderse! – recordó Julián antes de soltar el brazo del otro quien tomo una pose de pelea.

Como quieras, una vez que me encargue de ti, seguiré en lo que estaba haciendo – aseguro el nómade mientras sacaba sus cuchillas retractiles – Me da igual quien seas, este lugar será tu tumba.

¡Julián VS Baraka!

¡FIGHT!

El tarkatano tomo la iniciativa, arremetiendo contra su oponente con la intención de descuartizarlo de una vez, el pelimarrón con dificultad esquivo la primera cuchilla y bloqueo la otra, aprovechando la situación pateo el estomago del otro con la planta del pie.

El nómade se repuso fácil y repentinamente con sus 2 hojas derribo a Julián generándole unos cortes que no pasaron a mayores, Baraka sin darle una oportunidad dio un salto hacia Julián quien alcanzo a rodar en el suelo, evitando el ataque y con una patada barrio los pies del otro.

Baraka dio una voltereta hacia atrás poniéndose de pie, Julián confiado se acercó a el quien astutamente lanzo una chispa producida por sus cuchillas la cual logro darle de lleno, dándole al tarkatano la oportunidad de golpear el pecho del otro dejándolo aturdido ya que además le perforo esa parte no lo suficiente para matarlo, pero si dejarlo vulnerable y con una patada en la cara logro dejarlo de casi abatido de espaldas a él.

Esperaba más de ti – comento Baraka burlándose de el – Saboreare tu carne después de esto.

Lo que no sabia el ser de afilados dientes es que no se dio cuenta que Julián adopto su apariencia sin que el se diera cuenta ya que solo podia verle la parte de atrás de la cabeza, sus ojos cambiaron a un ámbar y su boca fue remplazada por afilados dientes y lo que mejor beneficiaba eran las cuchillas que adquirió.

¡Muere! – exclamo el otro dirigiendo su hoja hacia la cabeza del otro quien lo sorprendió dándose la vuelta desde el suelo y bloqueando su espada con la de el mismo - ¿¡QUE!? ¡Imposible!

Y con la otra mano libre le hizo un corte a Baraka en la pierna desestabilizándolo y dándole la oportunidad de darle un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula el cual logro romperle unos cuantos dientes y para terminarlo como si de una premonición se tratase al volver a la normalidad le dio un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna el cual lo mando a estrellarse contra el muro.

¡Julián wins!

Antes de que el pelimarrón fuera a ver como estaba Skarlet, escucho el sonido de como si alguien estuviera aplaudiendo, ya al recuperarse vio a Shao Kahn y a Shang Tsung quienes estaban de pie en la cabina del coliseo.

Le dije que lo lograría emperador – comento el hechicero – Sera un poderoso aliado para nosotros.

¡Bien hecho chico! – alago el soberano – Una contienda bien hecha y con una victoria así hace que ganes mi confianza.

Es un honor que me alague emperador – confeso Julián mirándolo.

Tus habilidades y fuerza nos beneficiaria mucho – el conquistador agrego – Esta decidido, tu serás el penúltimo desafío, aunque dudo que llegues a kombatir.

Como usted quiera – dijo el pelimarrón haciendo una leve reverencia.

Ya al abandonar el teatro y de terminar de sacar todos los escombros, Shang Tsung curo a Julián rápidamente, cuando se dirigía a su habitación vio a Jade para con los brazos cruzados

¿¡Que estabas pensando en ir ahí como si nada!? – exclamo la morena.

Bueno… era una damisela en peligro, no tienes por qué ponerte celosa – refuto el pelimarrón riendo.

No lo estoy, solo debíamos ir allí y sacar la basura, no abatirse a muerte, así como así – reclamo la edeniana aun sonando molesta – Si Kitana si supiera lo que hiciste hoy.

Vamos… debes admitir que te impresione ¿no es así? – cuestiono egocéntrico el.

A decir verdad, no muchos novatos pueden ir y derrotar a un guerrero elite del emperador y vivir para contarlo – agrego la ojiverde antes de irse – Que duermas bien.

Luego de despedirse de su amiga, Julián decidió tomar un baño antes de irse a dormir, ya cuando estaba a punto de sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños, el ruido de su puerta lo interrumpió.

¿Ay quién podrá ser? – se pregunto el, yendo hacia la entrada abriéndola y en ella estaba parado la mujer que salvo - ¡Oh! Eres tú…

Hola, perdón por despertarte – dijo la tipa.

No hay problema ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto amable el pelimarrón.

Bien gracias – respondió la pelirroja – Bueno, quiero agradecerte por quitarme a ese imbécil de encima.

De nada señorita – dijo Julián sonriéndole – Disfrute enseñándole respeto a Baraka.

¿Y todavía te duele? – cuestiono Skarlet, refiriéndose al corte que le hizo el tarkatano en el pecho.

Mi maestro me curo – confeso el, antes de recordar que él no sabía su nombre – Disculpa, no me he presentado. Soy Julián ¿y tú?

Me llamo Skarlet – declaro ella – Ojalá algún día pueda hacer algo por ti ya que estoy en deuda contigo.

Pues buenas noches Skarlet – se despidió el antes de cerrar la puerta e irse a dormir.

Fin.


	4. Triple J final

Retomando lo que había pasado en la subasta, el trio ya se encontraba listo para salir de ahí, lo que no esperaban es que se tendrían que retrasar debido a que Julián ahora se encontraba cara a cara con la mujer que habían estado evitando todo el día.

¡Oh scusi! – dijo el intentando cambiar su voz para no ser reconocido.

Tu no deberías venir por aquí – recordó la rubia un tanto severa.

Pues tu tampoco, pero si no le dices a nadie yo tampoco – intento persuadir él.

Se que tu fuiste el que se llevó la cruz – exclamo molesta la general – Ahora vas a dármelo.

Eh … no se de que estas hablando, y no hago falta aquí – mintió el en un intento de apartarla, pero Sonya lo tomo de la mano doblándosela levemente y dándole un golpe en la cara, logrando que el retrocediera y cayera al suelo.

No estoy de humor para juegos, dame la cruz – ordeno la rubia cerrando la puerta.

Suerte… que soy un caballero. Porque si no… - comento el pelimarrón levantándose apenas, antes de que Sonya de una patada al pecho lo enviara hacia una estantería de libros que había en la pared.

¿Qué haras? – pregunto Sonya.

Está bien – acepto el otro poniéndose pie otra vez – No te olvides, no quería esto.

A ver que tienes – dijo ella, poniéndose en pose de pelea – Vamos quien quiera que seas.

Claro señora – dijo el otro levantando levemente los puños para pelear.

Julián le tiraría un golpe el cual sería detenido por la otra con ambos brazos, dejando al pelimarrón levemente arrodillado que para liberarse le dio un golpe en las costillas a la mujer quien se repondría con una patada hacia el otro.

-Buen intento.

-Te regale esa. De nada.

-Que dulce.

A continuación, Julián seguiría evitando a la general quien de no tener paciencia le dio una patada dejándolo nuevamente en donde estaban los libros, aprovechando que estaba de espalda lo tomo del brazo para ejercer presión en él.

¡Ahora entrégame el artefacto! – ordeno ella enojada.

¿Sabes cuantos artefactos he recolectado? – cuestiono irónico Julián – Vas a tener que ser más específica.

Permíteme aclarártelo – dijo la Blade arrojando al pelimarrón a una mesa que al sentir el peso encima de ella, esta se rompió.

¡Ay mi orgullo! – se quejó el, levantándose levemente para seguir rodeando la habitación – Mira, aún estoy desfasado. ¿Qué tal si declaramos empate?

No, no lo creo – aclaro ella.

Al no tener opción, Julián intento atacarla con sus puños los cuales fueron bloqueados sin ningún problema, Sonya sin querer al golpear una parte de la cara del otro, logro romperle uno de los marcos del lente, revelando su iris roja.

¿Qué… quien eres? Ese ojo me parece familiar, pero con ese bigote me confunde – pensó para si mismo la rubia quien derribaría a su oponente con un barrido – Suficiente o ¿Quieres seguir siendo sarcástico?

Estas rompiendo muchas cosas valiosas aquí, si no tienes cuidado, nos sacaran a patadas – persuadió inútilmente Julián antes de que la general le diera una patada en la cara, el cual lo aturdiría dejándolo contra otra estantería de libros para afirmarse, Sonya no perdió tiempo y lo agarraría del cuello y lo amenazaría con su puño – Espera, espera… está en mi bolsillo.

La bella soldado, recelosamente le vería los bolsillos sin encontrarse con nada.

¿¡Donde esta!? – exigió ella.

¡Sorpresa! – dijo el, antes de agarrar a Sonya de los hombros y estrellar su cabeza con la madera que tenía detrás de él.

Esos momentos que vio a la rubia aturdida fueron suficientes para darle una oportunidad a el de escapar, sin embargo, no sabía por dónde.

A) Correr hacia la salida.

B) Tirarse a lo idiota por la ventana.

El obviamente elegiría la opción 2, al romper la ventana con su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que estaba muy alto y en un intento de salvarse agarro la cortina la cual la había pasado a llevar, con un fuerte agarre, se aferro a esta la cual comenzaba a romperse por su peso y para su suerte al lado de él había unos tubos los cuales podía agarrarse.

Julián comenzó a columpiarse en los tubos hasta llegar a una pared la cual era lo suficientemente estable para escalar.

¿Oigan estoy en el auto? ¿¡Donde demonios están!? – pregunto Jax por su comunicador.

Me tropecé con Sonya, es encantadora – confeso sarcástico el, trepando a otro tejado.

Si, es un caos total aquí, están intentado mantener el orden, pero es un descontrol – confeso Briggs viendo como la gente corría a sus vehículos para irse – No es que tenga prisa, pero muevan el trasero.

¿¡Julián donde estas!? – llamo ahora Johnny.

Buena pregunta ¿Y tú? – pregunto el otro.

Junto al salón de baile, te veré allí – aseguro el actor antes de cortar.

El pelimarrón seguiría trepando por las paredes hasta que llego a un panel de metal, el cual cuando sintió su peso este se clico generando un ruido el cual alertaría a los guardias, que sin dudar comenzaron a dispararle.

¡EY! – grito Johnny el cual estaba en otro tejado - ¿¡Que haces!?

¿¡Tú que crees!? – cuestiono sarcástico el pelimarrón protegiéndose de las balas.

¡Solo! ¡Atrapa! – exclamo el actor arrojándole una pistola.

Espera… ¿Qué? – pregunto confundido el, antes de agarrar por suerte la pistola - ¡La tengo!

En cuanto comenzó a disparar, se dio cuenta que eran dardos tranquilizantes los cuales no serian letales, haciendo que su conciencia quedara impecable.

¡Buen disparo! ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Johnny viendo a su amigo alejándose de el para salir a su modo.

Aun resisto – respondió.

No puedo alcanzarte desde aquí – confeso la estrella - ¿Puedes bajar?

-Claro.

Bien, nos vemos en la entrada – dijo Johnny antes de ir por su lado – Dirígete al salón de baile.

El camino que le quedaría ahora al pelimarrón, seria esconderse en el césped crecido, evitando a los guardias a toda costa.

Bien casi llego al salón – susurro él.

Julián, ¡Estoy algo atrapado aquí! Me vendría bien una mano – dijo Johnny por su comunicador que además de su voz, se podían escuchar balas.

\- ¡En camino!

Al subir a otro techo, la única forma de cruzar era a través de una gran cuerda la cual estaba conectada probablemente al salón, sin dudarlo, uso su pistola para deslizarse por esta, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar, la cuerda se rompió.

¡Mierda! – grito el agarrando la soga para usarla como liana y como si se tratase de una película, llego a donde estaba su amigo rompiendo la ventana, viendo al otro cubriéndose detrás de un pilar y el rápidamente se cubrió en una mesa – Hola John. ¿Qué tal?

Lo que siguió para ellos fue retener a los guardias los cuales estaban armados con armas de fuego disparando a quema ropa, al dúo no le quedo otra opción más que terminar con todos, pese a que estaban usando dardos, cuando tenían a uno de ellos cerca no dudaban en golpearlo entre los 2.

¡Ey han traído más amigos! – informo Johnny al ver como de la salida, entraban otros 5 guardias - ¡Aquí hay municiones!

Gracias – acepto el, recargando su arma y a la vez golpeaba a uno de ellos - ¡Aun tengo para ti!

Al terminar con ellos, al salir al estacionamiento los esperaban más de ellos.

¡Jax se nos acaba el tiempo! – exclamo el pelimarrón.

¡Aguanten ya casi estoy! – dijo Briggs – Casi llego.

Apúrate si no quieres conducir un coche fúnebre – comento sarcástico él.

Luego de unos minutos de retener a los guardias, Jax con un auto choco un muro hecho de plantas.

¿Quién pidió una limosina? – pregunto el chofer.

¡Solo, ignóralos y vámonos! – ordeno el actor corriendo al auto.

Aprovechando que los guardias estaban llegando, los 2 corrieron al coche y apenas subieron, Jax apretó el acelerador hacia lo desconocido, en otras palabras, lograron su misión.

Fin.


	5. Sigue a tu corazón

Al terminar la batalla contra Shinnok, todos los presentes empezaron a salir de la cámara Jinsei con a excepción de Raiden quien se iba a encargar del dios caído.

Llévenlo a una capsula medica y que comiencen con sacarle todos esos bichos que tiene dentro – ordeno Sonya a unos soldados que procedieron a llevarse a su exesposo, al verlo.

En un momento la rubia decidió dirigirse con el grupo, Takeda estaba hablando con Hanzo, Jin estaba recargado en una parte de una nave y Jacqui hablaba con su padre, por su parte Cassie estaba llevando a Julián ya que le costaba caminar luego del kombate anterior.

¿Cómo va todo? – pregunto ella.

Ya sabes, salvar al mundo – respondió el dándole una sonrisa.

Antes de entrar en la nave, Mileena se dirigió a ellos.

¿Hola? – dijo ella parándose al frente de ellos – Creo que estamos a mano.

A decir verdad, deberías volver a hacerlo – aconsejo el pelimarrón - ¿Por qué no estas con Hanzo?

-Bueno, no soy esa clase de personas que… dan las gracias, y quiero agradecerte por… salvarme la vida anteriormente.

No hay de que, eres mi amiga, nunca estarás sola – decía sonriéndole Julián.

Ahora la hibrida se dirigió a la rubia que aun la miraba recelosamente, sin embargo, esto no le importo a esta y le extendió la mano.

¿Sin resentimientos? – cuestiono ella con la palma abierta.

Cassie no muy segura, le dio un apretón de manos, solo para ser jalada por la semi-edeniana para darle un abrazo.

Cuida a este tonto – susurro ella al oído de la Cage – Si te causa problemas, solo golpéalo donde más le duele.

En ese momento el rosto la hija de Sonya se había ruborizado, pero esta simplemente le respondió afirmativamente.

Claro… y lávate los dientes más seguido – murmuro ella simplemente antes de separarse del abrazo.

Ahora Mileena procedió a darle un abrazo amistoso a su viejo rival.

Como tu me dijiste, sigue a tu corazón – susurro ella, antes de separarse y comenzar a irse, no sin antes decirle unas últimas palabras – Lo que si se, extrañaras mis locuras.

Ya una vez que todos estaban listos para irse, no todo era miel y hojuelas ya que era el momento de decir adiós para Julián debido a que el no era un miembro oficial de las SF.

En pocos minutos, la joven Cassie acompañada de su inseparable amiga y de Takeda y Jin estaban reunidos hasta que una quinta figura apareció.

Sargento – llamo Sonya.

General – decía Cass a su progenitora.

Julián tiene un anuncio para ustedes – informo la señora, haciendo pasar al anterior mencionado – Diles.

Bueno amigos, creo que… ya es momento de decir adiós – declaro el melancólicamente.

Aquella declaración los tomo por sorpresa a todos e incluyendo a Jin ya que era con el que peor se llevaba.

¿¡Que!? – exclamo incrédula la rubia – ¿No te vas a quedar?

Ustedes saben que yo no pertenezco a las SF, solamente los acompañe bajo mi propio juicio – recordó el pelimarrón sonando un tanto triste – Ya cumplí con lo que debía hacer.

¿Qué tiene de malo? – cuestiono el hijo de Kenshi – Este puede ser una nueva etapa para ti.

Lo siento, pero tome una decisión, ustedes pueden continuar sin mí, durante toda nuestra odisea me demostraron una increíble madures – confeso el oriundo del Outworld sonriendo – Pero ahora, es momento que nuestros caminos se separen.

No tienes que hacer esto – intento convencer Jacqui.

Es su decisión chicos – agrego la general – Yo ya intenté convencerlo y no hubo caso.

¿Es un adiós entonces? – pregunto tristemente la chica Cage.

Es un hasta pronto – corrigió Julián mirándola también con la misma tristeza – Hasta que llegue el momento, volveré.

Al llegar a la base, todos le hicieron una despedida a Julián, deseándole lo mejor en lo que iba hacer en el futuro, ahora mismo se encontraba en un paradero esperando un autobús que lo llevaría a su futuro incierto. Aun el pelimarrón no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, si bien aún seguía debatiéndose si unirse a ellos o ir en solitario como siempre lo hizo.

Justo en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando levanto la cabeza viendo a quien lo tenia confundido todo este tiempo.

Julián – dijo Cassie.

Cass – dijo el, sonriéndole y levantándose- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Para asegurarme de lo que estás haciendo es lo correcto – declaro la rubia – Sigo diciéndote… no tienes que irte solo… aun puedes unirte a las SF… todos te quieren… ¿Por qué alejarlos?

Julián soltó un suspiro.

-Cassandra… lo siento mucho, pero sabes que ya cumplí con lo que debía hacer.

La Cage suspiro tristemente mirándolo a sus orbes rojos, Julián simplemente le acaricio gentilmente la mejilla con su mano.

Te veré después – dijo el sonriendo y justo en ese momento estaba llegando su autobús – Me tengo que ir, adiós Cass fue un gusto la aventura que tuvimos.

El subió al vehículo y se marchó a lo desconocido.

Julián fue a la parte de atrás del bus divisando a su amiga. El y ella se miraron fijamente, entonces el aparto la mirada intentando no pensar en ello, por su parte Cassie vio el trasporte alejándose mientras unas lagrimas caían en su rostro.

Hasta que nos volvamos a ver – dijo ella sollozando – Adiós, Julián Solo.

Tras unos momentos de viejo, por su parte el oriundo del Outworld se encontraba apreciando el guantelete que la rubia le había dado anteriormente.

Sigue a tu corazón… - repitió las palabras que le dijo Mileena antes en voz baja.

Siguió y siguió meditando esas palabras que seguían rondando en su cabeza, hasta que finalmente se decidió, se uniría a las SF por el amor que sentía hacia la rubia, el rápidamente se levanto de su asiento y salió del trasporte.

Rápidamente tomo su celular y marco el número de Sonya:

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¿Sonya?

\- ¿Julián, que paso?

\- ¿Podemos hablar… en persona y en privado? Es urgente.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?

\- Te lo explicare todo en persona.

-Bien, ven a mi oficina mañana a las 8 am de lo contrario ya estaré muy ocupada.

-Ahí estaré.

Y colgó la llamada.

Ya a la mañana siguiente…

¡TOC, TOC, TOC!

\- ¡PASE!

Tímidamente el pelimarrón entro en la oficina de la rubia, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Toma asiento – pidió la general.

Gracias – dijo el, sentándose y mirando a la soldado quien había dejado de checar su PC para enfocar su vista en él.

Iré al grano ¿Para que me necesitas? – interrogo de una vez la rubia.

\- ¡Quiero unirme a las SF!

\- ¿Es una broma verdad?

-No, no lo es, tome una decisión, quiero ser parte de aquí ahora.

La tensión en el lugar había empezado, Sonya miro al pelimarrón recelosamente no sabiendo cuales eran sus intenciones ya que el nunca se intereso en unirse a algún clan u organización antes.

¿Y por que quieres este trabajo? – cuestiono ella.

Porque nunca me ha gustado morirme de hambre – respondió el otro en un tono burlesco logrando molestar a la general.

¡No te hagas el gracioso! – exclamo ella enojada – Si en verdad quieres entrar, entonces te hare unas cuantas preguntas.

-Dispara entonces.

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida por otros?

\- Si.

\- ¿Tienes algún vicio?

\- Sonya, sabes que no le hago ni al alcohol ni a las drogas.

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a trabajar a tiempo completo cuando el deber llame?

\- Si.

\- ¿Cuál es tu mayor defecto?

\- A veces hago las cosas sin pensar, e incluso llego a no mostrar misericordia por el enemigo.

\- ¿Por qué debería contratarte a ti y no a otros que me lo han pedido recientemente?

-Sonya sabes que cumplo con el mejor estándar de aquí, ya que alguien como yo, no hay muchos.

\- ¿Por qué quieres este empleo, no te iba bien con las MMA?

\- Si me iba bien, pero ellos en algún momento te darán la espalda cuando no les sirvas, dudo que aquí hagan lo mismo.

Ya con esas preguntas para Sonya le parecía suficiente, pero ella decidió seguir indagando para obtener una última respuesta.

Una última pregunta – dijo ella apoyando sus codos en su escritorio, juntando las manos y frunciendo enseño - ¿Haces esto por una cuestión personal o… lo haces por mi hija?

Con esa pregunta Julián quedo totalmente exaltado, no pensaba que fuera tan obvio en ocultar sus sentimientos, es más los tuvo anterior con Jade pero al morir ella quedo sin ningún interés amorosos salvo algunas parejas que tuvo durante los años que pasaron.

…Ambas -respondió finalmente el mientras de su frente caían algunas gotas de nerviosismo, esperando que ella no se molestara.

Bien… lo que más valoro es la sinceridad – dijo finalmente la señora aceptado de que Julián tuviera sentimientos por su hija, de un portafolio saco una hoja que se la dio a su entrevistado – Firma aquí y estamos listos.

Estimado señor Julián Solo, este documento certifica que usted será parte de las Fuerzas Especiales de aquí en adelante, esto le garantiza, servicio medico gratuito, ayuda a la comunidad, subsidios habitacionales, gimnasio para entrenar en tu tiempo libre, etc a cambio deberá cumplir con todo lo relacionado con nosotros bajo en nombre de la paz y la justicia:

X_

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, Julián firmo el documento que le garantizaba ser parte de las SF.

Bienvenido a las Fuerzas Especiales Julián Solo – hablo la rubia guardando el documento – Ahora eres de los nuestros, puedes irte.

Gracias jefa – dijo el, levantándose de su asiento y yendo a la salida.

Ah una cosa más Julián – llamo la encargada.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el, deteniéndose.

Solo quiero recordarte, si le haces algo a mi hija, te las veras conmigo – declaro en un tono severo la Blade.

Sin dejarse intimidar por ella él dijo:

Me agradecerás de que ella este con alguien como yo a que este con aquel tipo que vendía drogas en su colegio – refuto el, un tanto molesto a lo dicho por la rubia - Te veré en la fiesta de celebración, adiós.

Y sin nada más, se fue y el resto es historia…

Fin.


	6. Sky Troops

Momentos antes de la invasión del Netherrealm con todos los retornados junto a un gran ejército de demonios detrás de ellos quienes se encargarían de librar el planeta de plagas como lo eran los humanos para ellos.

Ya esta todo listo Lord Shinnok, solo debe dar la orden – dijo Quan Chi a su superior.

Excelente Quan Chi – exclamo triunfante el dios caído mientras veía a los que alguna vez defendieron el Earthrealm – Repasemos el plan, Quan Chi tu junto a Sindel, Stryker, Kabal y Jade vendrán conmigo, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Smoke, Jax y Nightwolf se encargar de los defensores que quedan reunidos en su base de SF, Liu Kang, Kung Lao y Kitana será nuestra última carta.

Espere mi señor – interrumpió el brujo – Aun nos falta alguien.

\- ¿Quién?

Según tengo entendido, el lacayo de Shang Tsung nunca se unió a ellos – informo el hechicero – Sera un verdadero dolor de cabeza si es que aparece después.

¿Y dónde esta ese sujeto? – interrogo él.

Quan Chi de su mano, materializo una bola de cristal la cual delataba donde estaba el tipo que estaban buscando.

Esta sobrevolando de camino a la ciudad – informo el brujo, desapareciendo la esfera - ¿Jade…?

Si mi señor – respondió la retornada pasando al frente.

Encárgate de él, derriba su nave y asegúrate de que no vuelva a mostrar su maldita cara por aquí – pidió Quan Chi – Un grupo de demonios te facilitaran la tarea.

Sus deseos son ordenes – aseguro la edeniana asintiendo con la cabeza.

¡Que comience la invasión al Earthrealm! – decreto el Rey del Netherealm.

* * *

Todo estaba tranquilamente en la ciudad, las personas pasaban tranquilamente por las calles, los autos transitaban con normalidad hasta que de la nada un portal desde arriba de ellos se abrió y de este emergieron los feroces esbirros de Shinnok, el primer invasor que surgió con su fuerza sobre humana golpeo un automóvil el cual se dirigía a él, destruyéndolo por completo, no paso mucho para que el caos comenzara una vez más después de 2 años.

En el edificio del capitolio, en el despacho del gobernante quien estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo una carta y con un teléfono al lado de este el cual comenzó a sonar repetidamente.

¡SEÑOR PRESIDENTE, SEÑOR PRESIDENTE! – llamo la tipa del teléfono - ¡ES UNA EMERGENCIA!

¿¡Que pasa ahora!? – pregunto algo molesto él.

¡Nuestras tropas habían logrado sacar a los invasores hace 2 años, pero han llegado refuerzos ahora! – informo la asistente sonando algo exaltada - ¡Y están atacando nuevamente!

¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! – dijo totalmente incrédulo el, parándose de su asiento para ver por la ventana en como todo lo que le dijo su ayudante era cierto, estaban bajo ataque una vez más.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte, mas bien, dentro de un avión.

Dentro de este había un joven de 20 años, con un largo cabello marrón y vestido con unos pantalones grises oscuros, una polea manga larga café opaco acompañado con un chaleco sin mangas color negro y una bufanda café, la cara de este estaba un poco pálida ya que estaba muy mareado por el viaje.

¡Oh cielos aun no me acostumbro a estos viajes! – comento el antes de agarrar una bolsa de cartón y comenzaba a vomitar - ¡Oh mierda, también saque mi pizza!

¡Señores pasajeros, les informamos que estamos a 15 minutos de llegar a la ciudad! – informo por altavoces el copiloto del avión - ¡Disfruten el viaje!

¡Uff ya falta poco menos mal! – comento el poniendo sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza para relajarse – Según Johnny es urgente.

Aquella tranquilidad fue perturbada por un fuerte estruendo el cual golpeo al avión de repente, dejando a todos los pasajeros aterrados.

¡Señores pasajeros, mantengan la calma, estamos bien…! – antes de que siguiera hablando otro golpe sacudió al transporte - ¡Por favor mantengan la calma!

Esas palabras no fueron suficientes para los que viajaban, los niños que estaban con sus padres los abrazaron esperando lo peor, los ancianos comenzaron a orar a sus dioses.

¡Esto no me gusta nada! – murmuro el pelimarrón con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Y como era de esperarse un demonio entro volando por la entrada del avión, atacando al guardia que custodiaba la puerta, los gritos de agonía de este solo empeoraron el estado anímico de los viajeros.

Un tipo de más atrás se levanto de su asiento para investigar. De la nada 2 seres del Netherealm lo atacaron sin piedad.

¡Mierda! – dijo Julián quien inmediatamente busco su espada entre sus cosas antes de que todas las personas comenzaran a correr por sus vidas lo cual era inútil ya que estaban volando.

Ahora otro estruendo retumbo el avión, pero esta vez fue más fuerte logrando que el pelimarrón chocara contra la ventana, viendo al causante de aquellos choques, era un jinete con una imponente lanza y una máscara con dientes color negra y roja en su boca montando en un ave de plumas moradas.

¡Tengo que detenerlo! – se dijo así mismo el, parándose de su lugar e intentaba pasar por lo que quedaba de multitud pese a que el pasillo era un lúgubre escenario de sangre.

Cuando apenas salió, uno de ellos se le abalanzo con la intención de morderlo, él fue capaz de mantenerlo a raya hasta que uso su fuerza para partirlo a la mitad.

Lo que mas le llamo la atención, fue de que 2 de ellos fueron a la cabina de piloto chocando contra esta.

¡No, si matan al conductor, estamos todos muertos! – declaro Julián yendo a por los demonios, solo para que tropezara por otro estruendo de la aeronave que ahora si estaba echando fuego- ¡No tengo opción!

Julián fue a la salida la cual de ella entraban los demonios, valientemente les hizo frente matando y descuartizando a todos los que entraban, ahora lo único que podía hacer, era deshacerse del jinete, antes de que el trasporte explotara.

El pelimarrón vio a otros guerreros montando unas aves de color café claro, sin dudarlo, salto hacia una de ellas, aferrándose fuertemente a esta, quien estaba a bordo intento dejarlo caer, pero fue inútil, ya que el le golpeo el rostro primero y lo arrojo al vacío.

Al no tener más inconvenientes, se subió al pájaro y comenzó a galoparlo, su objetivo era claro, acabar con ese desgraciado que derribo el avión y mato a todas esas personas.

Ambos se encontraron, el jinete embistió con su ave el costado del pájaro de Julián desestabilizándolo.

¡Ese juego se juega de a 2! – dijo el, respondiendo con la misma embestida a su enemigo.

Aquel tipo, con su lanza le arrojo una ráfaga purpura la cual, su oponente logro esquivar ascendiendo, al evadir el ataque el respondió arrojándole una ráfaga de magia de su mano, la cual el otro eludió sin problemas.

Ahora el cabalgador entro en un campo de velocidad, la cual la usaría para ir arrojándole sus proyectiles para acabar con él, pero la astucia del pelimarrón fue mejor ya que logro soslayar todo eso hasta atraparlo.

Ya harto de esto, el misterioso guerrero con la punta de la cola de su ave, apuñalo al pájaro de Julián quien tubo que obligadamente dar un salto hacia él, gracias a su espada la cual enterró en la parte de atrás del pajarraco logro sostenerse de esta.

El desconocido le piso la mano para dejarlo desprenderlo, pero los deseos de venganza fueron mas fuertes y logro darle un fuerte golpe en su mentón dándole la oportunidad de pararse frente a él.

Rápidamente lo tomo por el cuello y poniéndolo de espalda en el plumaje y le enterró su espada en una costilla, sin embargo, el jinete se reincorporaría de inmediato ahora dejando al pelimarrón de espaldas, con determinación empuño su lanza con la intención de acabar esto.

Para su mala suerte, Julián se hizo a un lado tomándolo por el brazo y golpeando su bicep para romperlo, al verlo que ya nada podía hacer, le quito su misma lanza y lo empalo con esta misma no sin antes quitarle la máscara y dándole una patada para dejarlo caer.

**¡Has obtenido la máscara de los Djnn!**

Al mirar la llamativa mascara, procedió a colocársela y para su sorpresa está cambio su color de rojo y negro a plateado y negro.

Ya al terminar con eso, con el arma del desconocido, se la enterró al avechucho y con su espada procedió a cortarle un ala dejándola caer muerta.

¡OH MIERDA! – grito el al saltar del pájaro.

Tras unos momentos cayendo, visualizo un edificio, sin saber si resultaría su intento por salvarse, concentro toda su fuerza en su hoja y la clavo en el muro de esta, cortando unos 10 metros de concreto que al final detuvieron su caída.

¿Esto puede empeorar? – se preguntó el.

Al decir eso, otros 2 demonios aparecieron volando hacia el con la intención de matarlo.

¡Tengo que subir, tengo que subir! – murmuro el, ignorando a sus atacantes.

No obstante, uno de ellos apareció en la cima, arrojándole una bola de fuego.

¡No me dispares! – refunfuño el, arrojándole su ataque de tele-espada, partiéndolo a la mitad.

Cuando finalmente llego a la cima, vio por el borde del edificio todo el caos que estaba en la ciudad, de como aquellas criaturas atacaban sin piedad a los soldados y civiles que poco podían hacer contra ellos, tras visualizar lo que estaba pasando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

El se aparto de la orilla del edificio y respondió su celular.

Hola – contesto el un poco exaltado.

¿Julián… Julián? ¿Estas bien? – pregunto la otra línea quien resultaría ser Johnny.

Si… si… aun sigo entero – respondió el algo aliviado.

Reúnete con nosotros, nos reagruparemos, solo sigue mi GPS y nos encontraras – aseguro el actor – Que no te maten.

Lo hare – al decir eso corto la llamada.

Lo que no se esperaba ahora, fue que cuando se dio la vuelta, una fuerte patada hacia su pecho lo derribo unos metros lejos de su posición.

¡Ay! – se quejó el arrastrándose el un poco hasta que levanto su mirada vio a la última persona que desearía ver, era una mujer de piel oscura, usaba ropas verdes y una máscara también, él la miro confundido y a la vez anonadado, ella resultaría ser… - ¿Jade?

Continuara…


	7. Es solo el comienzo

La cara de Julián se llenó de asombro, pero a la vez de angustia al ver a su amiga como una retornada.

Cuanto tiempo sin verte Julián – admitió la morena con una sonrisa bajo su velo – No has cambiado en nada.

Yo no podría decir lo mismo de ti – confeso el otro poniéndose de pie - ¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí!? ¡Tu fuiste la que intento derribarme!

¡Eso era obvio! – acepto ella, riéndose de una manera siniestra - ¡Estoy aquí para que te unas a nosotros!

¡Ni pensarlo! – se negó el inmediatamente - ¡Esto es solo un malentendido!

Oh siempre es un malentendido para ti ¿Cómo el hecho de haberme dejado morir? – recordó furiosa la edeniana.

¡Eso nunca debió pasar! ¡Perdón por lo que te paso! – se disculpo el mientras su coraje subía.

Tu arrepentimiento llego muy tarde ¡Traidor! ¡Traicionaste a tu reino! ¡Me traicionaste! – reclamo iracunda Jade.

¿¡Te traicione!? - pregunto confundido el enmascarado – Jade, mi lealtad esta con Raiden, ¡Con el Earthrealm!

Si no estas conmigo, eres mi enemigo – dijo la retornada mientras preparaba su bastón en su mano derecha.

Solo Shao Kahn es tan radical tomando decisiones – comento el pelimarrón mientras desenfundaba su espada –Me da igual si eres tú. Hare lo que deba hacer… con los enemigos.

Sera en vano… - murmuro ella antes de dar un salto acrobático hacia su enemigo.

La morena alargo su bastón y comenzó a intentar impactarlo contra el quien se defendía usando su hoja, el choque de ambos metales generaban chispas que se veían a kilómetros, ambos bloqueaban y atacaban en una secuencia muy veloz.

Todo siguió por un momento hasta que Jade impacto su patada sombra hacia Julián quien chocaría contra la puerta la cual era la entrada a las escaleras, rápidamente el enmascarado bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo del edificio donde podrían estar más cómodos batallando.

Ambos volvieron a blandir sus armas el uno al otro sin darle chances a su oponente, en un movimiento el enmascarado tomo el brazo de la mujer dándole la vuelta para poder cortarla con su espada, pero esta se cubriría en un aura morada volviéndose intangible al ataque.

Jade aprovecho esto y lo tomo fuertemente por el cuello con su mano derecha y con la otra tomo el brazo con el que Julián tenia su espada y con esta misma comenzó a acércalo a su garganta, la presión en su cogote no lo dejaba hacer nada incluso comenzaba caer lentantamente , el metal estaba a pocos centímetros de quitarle la vida, sin embargo, la posición en la que estaban le dio la oportunidad para darle una patada a la mujer quitándosela de encima.

Rápidamente se levantan y la edeniana toma la iniciativa impactándolo con 2 patadas voladoras derribándolo y ella cayendo al suelo. Los 2 volvieron a ponerse de pie, Jade iba a hacer lo mismo de recién, pero el oriundo del Outworld le barrio los pies, ya en el suelo, tomo su espada blandiéndola con la intención de acabar con esto, no obstante, la mujer bloquearía el metal con su palo a tiempo.

Con elegancia la morena se puso de pie lanzándole su boomerang el cual seria bloqueado por el otro al darle una patada de fuego y entre ambos se darían una patada sombra potenciada al mismo tiempo, lo malo para ellos fue que el impacto fue tan fuerte que los mando a volar a ambos quienes se estrellaron contra los pilares que sostenían el edificio.

Julián al darse cuenta de que el lugar pronto colapsaría, corrió hacia el otro extremo del pasillo.

¿¡A donde vas!? – grito la retornada sin inmutarse.

¡Quédate si quieres morir aplastada! – respondió el huyendo.

El pelimarrón salió por la ventana al ver un robot defensivo flotando cerca de él, para su mala suerte había otro el cual Jade también ocupo para seguir la lucha.

Los que alguna vez fueron amigos continuaron por un instante intentando derribar al otro con su respectiva arma, hasta un momento de tensión en la que ambos se quedaron mirando.

¡Te he fallado Jade! ¡Te he fallado! – admitió el con tristeza.

¡Debí saber que el Earthrealm tomaría el control! – declaro con ella con el ceño fruncido

¡Jade Quan Chi te lavo el cerebro! – dijo Julián subiendo la voz.

¡Desde mi punto de vista USTEDES LO HICIERON! – refuto más iracunda la edeniana.

¡ESTAS DESORIENTADA! – grito molesto el enmascarado.

Los 2 siguieron viéndose por ultima vez para terminar esto de una vez por todas.

¡Este es el fin para ti! – declaro ella - Me recordaras.

Jade… no he dejado de recordarte – confeso el melancólico.

Por su parte Julián salto hacia el tejado de un edificio antes de dejar que la mujer lo atacara.

Se acabo Jade – declaro el triunfante – Llevo la delantera.

No me subestimes por ser una mujer – reclamo ella confiada.

No te atrevas – pidió el, pero en realidad ya tenia pensado en lo que iba hacer.

Y cuando la bella mujer se disponía a saltar hacia donde estaba su enemigo, Julián uso su ataque de tele-espada el cual le provoco un gran tajo en el torso a Jade quien cayo fuertemente desplomada en el suelo de cerámico.

El oriundo del Outworld no pudo evitar mirarla con lastima al verla agonizando de esa manera.

¡Debías ayudarnos contra el Netherealm, no unirte a su fuerza! – reclamo molesto el enmascarado - ¡Ibas a reconstruir Edenia, no dejarla desamparada!

Tras unos quejidos de sufrimiento, Jade grito a todo pulmón:

\- ¡TE ODIO!

Eras mi amiga Jade… yo te quería – confeso el con añoranza – Lo único que puedo hacer ahora, es poner fin a tu sufrimiento.

El pelimarrón se acerco lentamente a ella sacando su espada una vez más.

A) Matarla.

B) Dejarla viva.

Pese a lo que alguna vez sintió por ella, tomo la primera opción.

Perdóname Jade – pidió el levantando su sable – ¡Regresa por donde viniste!

Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a acabar con ella, un demonio volador se le abalanzo encima y que además de estar en el borde de la azotea, lo arrojo hacia la calle.

El sujeto que lo ataco tenía la intención de estrellarlo fuertemente contra el pavimento, Pero Julián lograría darle vuelta en el ultimo momento matando al esbirro y el salvándose.

El se levanto del suelo y se apoyo contra una pared para descansar un momento hasta que en el cielo vio un helicóptero y que además venia a Kenshi colgado de esta con su katana.

¡Esa es la nave de Johnny! – dijo el aliviado.

El la siguió de cerca hasta ver un puesto de soda intacto, de su bolsillo saco una moneda que introdujo en la maquina de la cual dejo caer una lata de bebida, el rápidamente la bebió.

¡Uff refrescante! – comento el, y siguió el helicóptero.

El resto en historia…


	8. Finales (no canonicos)

Ending Klassic Tower MK9:

Tras derrotar a Shao Kahn, Julián no solo había cumplido librar a otros reinos de la tiranía de su gobierno si no también haber ejecutado el siniestro plan de su maestro Shang Tsung.

Esa misma noche, el hechicero tenía claras su finalidad, su aprendiz ya no tenía ninguna utilidad para él, con sigilo entro en su habitación y le corto el cuello de lado a lado, sin embargo, el pelimarrón sabia de las intenciones de su antiguo mentor así que a quien mato no era más que un señuelo de el mismo.

El guerrero determinado lo desafío a un kombate para terminar con esto de una vez por todas, y como era de esperarse siempre el alumno supera al maestro, Julián logro imponerse ante el brujo quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo esperando su destino, sus últimas palabras fueron:

Recuerda Julián, fui yo quien te salvo cuando más lo necesitabas – razono el hechicero.

No lo he olvidado Shang Tsung, se cómo me salvaste – acepto el otro mientras empuñaba su espada.

Yo… lo único que quería… – dijo el brujo en un tono melancólico mientras se le venían a la mente recuerdos pasados – Era convertirte en un gran guerrero.

Y tu viste éxito – declaro determinado el pelimarrón antes de empalar el pecho de su antiguo maestro con su hoja.

Al acabar con él, ya no había mas enemigos internos en el Outworld, Kitana le ofreció a su amigo vivir en la aristocracia de Edenia por sus actos, no obstante, el le puso una condición si no aceptaba a Mileena el no iría, la princesa a regañadientes acepto la oferta.

Y al final lograron traer paz y prosperidad a los reinos que junto al Earthrealm lograron mantener al Netherrealm a raya si es que intentaba hacer algo.

* * *

Ending Klassic Tower MKX:

Julián había logrado lo imposible, un mortal había derrotado a un dios, Shinnok había caído, ya no era una amenaza para el Earthrealm, los días de paz para él habían regresado además se había ganado el respeto del dios del trueno por sus actos.

Al regresar a la base de las SF para ganar el reconocimiento que se merecía y algo más, un beso de Cassie Cage que logro cautivar su corazón del enmascarado, obviamente continuo el acto, su vida como una pareja cotidiana, pero esos días de paz no tardarían en acabar ya que un nuevo peligro se avecinaba.

Julián estaba listo para cualquier desafío que se pusiera en frente de él, lo único que había en su mente era una palabra ¨Proteger la Tierra¨.

PD: A partir de mañana comenzare a escribir ¨Una historia del MK11¨ así que este será el ultimo capitulo de esta serie que inicie nos vemos amigos :D


	9. El Rey Dragon

El sol ya casi había desaparecido más allá del horizonte, y el aire era un poco más frio, Julián no se sentía tan afectado, es más estaba acostumbrado al clima del Mundo Exterior.

Echo un vistazo a sus alrededores, viendo desde la altura del monasterio los demás lugares cerca de ahí, durante su corta vida Shang Tsung le había contado historias sobre el torneo MK, lo que poco a poco se acercaba.

Era muy evidente de la maldad que rodeaba a esta competición, los riesgos eran inmensos, todas esas reflexiones se vieron interrumpidos, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien acercarse, al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta que era la misma Kitana quien se había colocado al lado de el para ver el horizonte.

¿Esto es todo lo que esperabas? – pregunto la princesa.

Tiene cosas buenas y malas – dijo Julián – Pero no puedes negar la vista.

Este es de los pocos lugares tranquilos del reino – comento la mujer.

¿Has estado en otros lugares? – cuestiono el ojirojo – Quiero decir, aparte de este castillo.

Hay lugares vastos, pero poco agradables la verdad – respondió ella – He vivido aquí toda mi vida, pero no he visto mucho, vivir en un único sitio no es muy bonito diría yo, aunque para hacer misiones puedo salir, quizás puedas acompañarnos después de que mi padre viera como derrotaste a Baraka.

Sería un honor – dijo el alagado – El nunca se contenta con nada ¿Eh?

Mi padre… Shao Kahn es muy ambicioso y…– dijo Kitana algo incomoda soltando un suspiro – No sé si lo sabes, pero existen rumores de que una vez fue el teniente del anterior soberano, El Rey Dragon "Onaga"

¿¡Rey Dragon, Onaga!? – exclamo el pelimarrón sorprendido – Nunca he escuchado de él.

No sé que fue lo que hizo que mi papá sucediera a Onaga, pero en cuanto estuvo en el poder su sed de poder fue inmensa, conquisto y conquisto y ahora en el próximo torneo intentara tomar la Tierra – explico con añoranza la edeniana.

No hay que defraudarlo, pero…Aun sigo con la duda de ese tal Onaga – confeso Julián dubitativo – He leído cientos de libros y nada.

No los de la sección prohibida – aclaro la bella mujer antes de comenzar a irse – Buenas noches, Julián.

Ya al caer el sol, él no podía dormir, ese nombre le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza, sin poder controlar su curiosidad por indagar sobre el tema. Se deslizo fuera de la cama, envolviéndose en una capa negra para poder esconderse en las sombras, también recordó que podía hacerse invisible por unos momentos gracias a las habilidades de Reptile

Miró hacia abajo y vio sólo la luz de la luna y las sombras, ahora su motivación había crecido, podía explorar más afondo el templo.

Salió cautelosamente del dormitorio, bajo la escalera, cruzando un extenso pasillo.

La sección prohibida ¿eh? – murmuro el sonriendo al saber que tendría todos esos libros para descubrir al antiguo gobernador del Mundo Exterior– Aguarda Onaga voy hacia ti.

Al llegar, la biblioteca estaba apenas iluminada por unos faroles de fuego a su alrededor, Julián tomo uno con sus brazos y abrió las puertas.

El lugar era tranquilo y sin nada que pudiera perturbar ese silencio, el ojirojo levanto su lampara para leer los primeros títulos, no le decían mucho. Las letras doradas formaban palabras en un lenguaje desconocido para él, algunos no tenían títulos y otros tenían manchas que parecían sangre.

Eso es perturbador – comento el al sentir un leve escalofrió - ¿Dónde estás?

Tenia que empezar de algún modo, se quito la capa primero luego dejo el farol encima de esto con mucho cuidado y miró en una estantería buscando un libro de aspecto interesante.

Le llamo la atención un volumen grande, negro y morado. Lo saco con dificultad, porque estaba muy entrelazado con los demás.

Al abrirlo ojeo el índice, las opciones estaban divididas en 7 números.

**1-El Infierno.**

**2-El Reino del Orden**

**3-Historia del Outworld.**

**4- Edenia.**

**5-El reinado de Onaga.**

**6-Los torneos MK.**

**7-Dioses antiguos.**

Pese a que lo único que quería saber era sobre Onaga, no pudo evitar la curiosidad por el reino de origen de Kitana, ella le había hablado sobre eso, pero siempre en menor medida, tomando aire por saber sobre Edenia fue a la sección 4:

**Edenia solía ser una tierra fértil, los habitantes tenían una gran longevidad que les permitía vivir por muchos años.**

**Era habitual como en casi todos los Reinos el uso de magia por parte de su gente, su sistema de gobierno se regía bajo la monarquía.**

**El primer gobernante de dicho lugar fue el rey Jerrod. Sus mejores guerreros perdieron 10 veces seguidas en el torneo MK frente al Outworld, liderados por Shao Kahn.**

**Al ganar el Mundo Exterior anexo Edenia y que además mato al antiguo Rey y tomo a la fuerza a su esposa Sindel en un matrimonio a la fuerza.**

**Shao Kahn para inhibir el dolor de la mujer, dejo que su hija se quedara, la misma** **Kitana convirtiéndose así en la princesa del Mundo Exterior (…)**

¿¡Que!? – exclamo el sorprendido ante lo que acaba de leer – Kitana no es su hija, le ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo.

Pasaron unos segundos mientras intentaba procesar la lectura previa.

Al demonio – musito el, ahora yendo a la sección 5:

**Hace miles de años, Onaga fue el primer gobernador del Mundo Exterior, con un auténtico puño de hierro. Su propio poder era ambiguo, no había nadie quien le hiciera frente.**

**Al mando de su ejercito invencible, gracias a su innata capacidad de revivir a los muertos. Junto a él, Shao Kahn su leal consejero.**

**Uno de sus primordiales objetivos era conseguir la inmortalidad al beber la sangre de un bebé dragón.**

**Sin embargo, sus planes se vinieron abajo, cuando su propio asesor lo había envenenado ya que temía revelarse ante el debido a su inmenso poder.**

**Shao Kahn usurpo su trono logrando tomar el poder del Mundo Exterior, no obstante, su ejercito se mantuvo en estado momificado, al pasar los milenios el nombre "Onaga" ha sido aparentemente olvidado, algunos dicen que el volverá para tomar su lugar y juntar los Reinos a su antojo (…)**

Mientras seguía bajando los párrafos, una imagen del Rey Dragon, dio un grito desgarrador, espantoso, el susto de eso, hizo que cerrara el libro de golpe y lo volviera a ocultar.

¿¡Quien anda ahí!? – pregunto una voz.

Aterrado por ser descubierto, agarro fuertemente su capa, pero al quitarla, su lampara cayó al suelo, rompiéndose y generando más ruido.

Los pasos se hicieron más fuertes, Julián se ocultó debajo de una estantería, el sujeto que vio era bastante alto, poseía un color de piel azul verdoso, ojos rojos brillantes, tenia 6 brazos, 4 de ellos sostenían la mochila de su espalda, las restantes tenían una bola y un farol el cual iluminaba su camino.

¡Sal de ahí! – exigió el naknadano iluminando los rincones.

A) Correr hacia la salida.

B) Cambiar de lugar.

Al no querer problemas, paso a otro estante que estaba más cerca de la salida.

El tipo quien resultaria ser Kollector siguió deambulando por la biblioteca hasta que encontró la lampara del intruso.

¡Alguien no está en la cama! – afirmo el metiendo ese farol en su bolsa.

Al ver la distracción del celador, salió con mucho cuidado de la librería con dirección a su habitación.

¿Qué le diré a Kitana? – se pregunto el, llegando a su habitación – Algo se me ocurrirá.

Fin…


	10. Después de la fiesta

Después de la celebración, ya era hora de volver a casa, por supuesto la mayoría de los presentes estaban bajo los efectos del alcohol con a excepción de Julián quien se había ofrecido ir a dejar a Cassie a su departamento pese a que la chica aún seguía consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Ambos caminaron al estacionamiento yendo a la motocicleta del ojirojo la cual usaba para trasportarse dentro de la ciudad y rara vez fuera de ella ya que prefería usar el autobús si tenia que ir a otro lado.

Sube – pidió el.

Si – dijo ella, montándose en la parte del copiloto del vehículo.

Al estar el detrás de ella, se quedó apreciando su hermoso y tonificado cuerpo que además la ropa que traía la hacia lucirlo aun más, su atuendo consistía en unos pantalones azules, una polera musculosa del mismo color y una sudadera blanca con bordes azules. Julián negó con la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos volviendo a la realidad.

Bien, vámonos – declaro el, subiéndose a su moto.

Al estar listos para irse, la rubia agarro con fuerza la cintura del pelimarrón, sin nada más encendió el motor y acelero.

Ambos atravesaron el camino abierto. El cielo estaba claro y oscuro. La chica Cage disfrutaba del viento en su rostro mientras la moto aceleraba más y más, ella seguía sosteniendo la cintura de su pareja. Después de unos momentos, se sintió cansada al estar en esa posición apoyo su cabeza en la espalda del otro.

Aquella acción lo hizo ponerse un tanto incomodo, pero no del todo ya que estaba sintiendo los pechos de ella en su espalda, además sus manos se sentían muy bien alrededor de su torso. Condujeron durante un tiempo hasta que llegaron al departamento, el ojirojo manejo hasta el estacionamiento de este, aparco su moto y despertó a la rubia.

¡Oh llegamos! – exclamo feliz ella – Ahora acompáñame hasta la entrada de mi hogar.

Lo que tú quieras – acepto el

Después de bajarse del vehículo, Julián llevo a Cassie hasta su depto.

Ve a dormir, mañana será otro día – aseguro el sonriéndole.

Me divertí mucho hoy… y Julián – dijo la rubia, quien colocó su mano sobre su hombro con suavidad – Y gracias, por unirte a las SF por mí, pensé que ya no volverías.

Él le sonrió gentilmente tomando su mano hasta que sus palmas estuvieran juntas, ambos se miraron a los ojos y sin poder evitarlo unieron sus labios.

De nada y creo que fue la mejor decisión de mi vida – le dijo el al separarse – Nos vemos.

El corazón de Cassie empezó a latir rápidamente al tenerlo tan de cerca. Julián ya estaba dispuesto a irse hasta que...

No te vayas – pidió ella, acercándose a el – Quédate conmigo, esta noche.

¿Estás segura? – cuestiono el dudoso.

Completamente – acepto ella lanzándole una mirada picara – La pasaremos muy bien los 2.

Como negarme a eso – dijo el pelimarrón, envolviéndola con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia él.

Si – exclamo triunfante la fémina rodeando el cuello de su pareja con sus brazos también.

**Advertencia: lo que estas por leer, contiene alto contenido sexual explicito e implícito, estas por tu cuenta si quieres leerlo, o si no puedes omitirlo hasta la parte final, sin nada más prosigamos.**

Se besaron apasionadamente, ambos entraron en el departamento de la chica con dirección a su cuarto, Julián se sentó en la cama mientras aun se besaba con su novia.

Cassie rápidamente se quito la sudadera junto con la polera mientras que el ojirojo hacia lo mismo. El joven se acomodo en la cama abriendo de par en par los ojos viendo a la rubia poniéndose de cuclillas en frente de él.

¡E-espera! – reclamo el antes de que la chica Cage se lanzara sobre él.

Al soltar un gemido de sorpresa cuando el iba a tomarla con sus brazos, pero ella los agarro por las muñecas dejándolo algo inmovilizado.

Uh, uh, no tendrás control aquí. Déjame cuidarte – pidió maliciosa la Cage.

Julián dejándola tomar el control, asintió en silencio mientras ella le daba un rápido beso como recompensa de su obediencia. Sus besos suaves acompañado de sus caricias se arrastraban por sus brazos y torso.

Cuando Cassie alcanzo el abdomen del otro, con su boca daba leves pellizcos aumentando la sensación cuando bajo hasta los pantalones fijando su vista en su miembro rígido.

¡Alguien esta emocionado! – ronroneo ella.

Su sensual mirada se encontró con los orbes rojos del otro mientras envolvía sus labios alrededor del miembro. Notando la ansiedad del otro, ella comenzó a acariciar su pene con su lengua. El podía sentirla tan suave como terciopelo y el calor que también le cubría.

Sigue así Cass – comento el extasiado.

¿Lo estas disfrutando verdad? – pregunto ella al separarse del miembro mientras seguía masturbándolo.

Ni te imaginas – respondió el, hechizado por el placer.

Sin darle tiempo para captar alguna sugerencia, ella con su mano izquierda metió varias hebras de su rubia cabellera detrás de su oreja mientras decencia su rostro para continuar en su labor.

El joven se levantó con un grito ahogado cuando volvió a sentir sus labios húmedos otra vez en su intimidad, respirar le era difícil, pero factible, su circunferencia hacia que su lengua se apretara contra el piso de su boca. Con un poco de fortaleza mental y física. Al seguir en su trabajo ella envió una nueva dosis de placer al chico.

¡Cielos sabe como hacerlo! – pensó él.

Ella extendió su mano izquierda sobre su estómago aumentando el ritmo de su cabeza. Pequeños gemidos vibraron a su alrededor desde su boca mientras mantenía el ritmo. Su lengua recorriendo frenéticamente sobre él.

Aquel acto incorrecto era demasiado estimulante. Sus bragas se habían vuelto increíblemente empapadas y su copioso néctar empezaba a emanar de su interior. Todo su ser deseaba ser tocado y tratado con amor.

Al no poder retener su lujuria del momento se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, tomando su miembro y deslizándolo entre sus muslos para presionarlo contra su flor. La lubricación de su lengua y al no ser virgen permitió introducirse dentro de ella fácilmente y cuando se hundió sobre él, ambos se estremecieron de alegría.

Dejándose guiar por lo prohibido, Julián cerro los ojos, mientras que su novia giraba sus caderas disfrutando de la forma en que su punta hinchada rozaba sus paredes internas. El siguió obedeciendo la petición de su rubia, manteniéndose levemente quieto. Cassie volvió a poner sus luceros azules con los escarlatas de su pareja.

¡Que rico! – suspiro con felicidad antes de envolver sus labios alrededor del otro - ¡Ahh..Uhh!

Aquel acto los estaba desatando, en el momento oportunidad, Julián levanto sus caderas para empujar más abismal en ella sin que ella lo esperaba.

Cassie respiro aliviadamente, no oponiendo ninguna resistencia. Al parecer le había encantado, con suavidad el ojirojo movió sus brazos alrededor del bello cuerpo de su novia hasta llegar a sus caderas, guiándola de una manera que produjo sus gemidos.

Una alocada idea se le vino a la mente a Julián, cuando decidió el tomar el control esta vez. Aprovechando la distracción de la chica Cage, el sagazmente le dio la vuelta al asunto, sujetando a su asombrada pareja debajo de él. Sus manos se levantaron a la defensiva, pero con un agarre más fuerte justo como lo había hecho ella con el hace unos momentos, sin esperar la reacción de la joven volvió a empujar hondamente dentro de ella simultáneamente.

La estrechez de sus paredes se sintió maravillosa para él.

¿Q-Que haces idiota? ¡Suéltame ahora! – ella reclamo, pero el sabia que solo estaba jugando ya que sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura, empujándose más adentro en ella.

No te hagas mi rubiecita… pensé que te gustaría que tu…mmm novio sea muy fuerte para poder protegerte – comento el, cuando sus manos dejaron las muñecas de la joven para agarrar su cintura, levantándola levemente para que pudiera enterrarse aún más insondable, sus ojos volvieron a su cabeza por el puro placer de hacerlo de esa manera.

Intentando cubrir su rostro con sus manos al sentirse avergonzada e intentaba suprimir sus gemidos de satisfacción.

¿Cómo puedes tratar a tu novia así? – demando risueña la bella soldado – Es como si… me violaras.

Aprovechando la posición, el volvió a besarla y a lamer su garganta saboreando su carne y sudor.

¿Violarte? – le susurro al oído – Te conozco bien y se que te gustan los hombres más fuertes que tú. Quieres esto tanto como yo.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal cuando Julián puso un suave beso justo debajo de su oreja.

¡Si sabes complacer a una hermosa chica como yo! – alago ella jadeando, causando una suave sonrisa en mis labios.

Lo sé, cuando supe que habías terminado con ese tal Evans, sabia que era mi oportunidad para que fueras mía. Realmente eres la mujer más divina de todos los reinos. Mas hermosa que Kitana, mas ruda que Jade y más seductora que Mileena – alago el mientras seguía embistiendo a su pareja.

Alcanzando debajo de sus brazos, las uñas de Cassie se hundieron en la espalda de el mientras se inclinaba más hacia él, besando su cuello antes de decir:

No menciones a otras perras ahora – ordeno ella severa – Tienes suerte de que me estas poniendo de buen humor.

Lo siento mi rubiecita – le susurro antes de darle nuevamente un beso en los labios – Dime, mi amor, ¿Prefieres esta posición? O ¿Quieres volver a tomar la iniciativa?

Solo sigamos así por favor – jadeó ella, forzando su cuerpo contra su novio para que sus suaves pechos estuvieras apretándose entre ellos – Podría acostumbrarse a esto.

Ahora las manos del oriundo del Mundo Exterior fueron a sus pechos, pellizcando y torciendo sus pezones con la fuerza suficiente para darle más placer a su consorte.

Con gusto, haremos esto en el futuro – le afirmo el, ronroneándole – Quizás formemos algo con esto.

Después pensaremos en eso – juro ella, abrazándolo con fuerza – Por ahora sigue. Estoy tan cerca.

Los 2 compartieron un lujurioso beso antes de que Julián se apartara de ella.

\- ¿Por qué te detuviste? ¿¡Qué… uuahh!?

Un fuerte grito resonó en la habitación cuando de repente el pelimarrón la hizo rodar sobre su estómago, al tenerla de espaldas, tiro sus caderas en el aire para comenzar a hacerlo al estilo perrito. Su suave y perfecto culo presionado contra sus caderas con alegría mientras la punta de su pene buscaba inmediatamente su punto G.

El la golpeo con fuerza. Su resistencia estaba a tope para lograr que su hermosa amante tuviera el orgasmo de su vida.

Las manos de Cassie fueron a su almohada, tratando de levantarse a 4 patas, pero con una palmada en su trasero hizo que cayera nuevamente en la cama, lo intento un par de veces, pero al final se rindió, gimiendo felizmente en su almohada intentando silenciar sus gruñidos y no despertar a los vecinos.

La alegría de los jóvenes se vio interrumpida cuando el teléfono de la rubia empezó a sonar.

No contestes – pidió el siguiendo en lo que estaba.

Shhh – dijo ella, mientras simulaba haberse despertado - ¿Hola? ¿mamá?

Hija, te llamo para saber si llegaste a casa – indago la general.

Si… mi novio me trajo, fue muy dulce de su parte – contesto ella mientras le daba una mirada lasciva a su pareja indicándole que siguiera en lo suyo – Ahora mismo estaba durmiendo.

Oh, perdón por despertarte Cassie – se disculpó la señora – Bueno, eso era, que tengas dulces sueños. Te amo.

Yo también – confirmo la rubia antes de colgar – Si supiera que estoy contigo ahora.

Querría matarme si se enterara – complemento el joven soltando una risa – Bueno prosigamos.

Al dúo volvieron a seguir en lo suyo, pero aun ritmo más rápido cuando su túnel se acomodará mejor, Cassie finalmente comenzó a poner sus caderas en acción. Mientras él amaba la sensación de su chica ante lo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer. Él agarro su trasero, sus dedos se clavaron en la tonificada y suave carne.

En un instante, Cassie supo que quedaría adolorida con lo que estaba haciendo además nunca pensó que su pareja tuviera ese lado fuera de control

¡E-espera! ¡estas siendo…! – intento decir antes de volver a gemir - ¡Ahh!

¡Ughn, ya no puedo parar Cass… eres muy hermosa! – alago él.

A pesar de rogar por misericordia, ella se sintió aun más complacida puesto que su chico no la dio. Ya no volvió a hablar cuando su orgasmo se hallaba a punto de llegar.

El no tuvo que ser adivino para darse cuenta que ella estaba por acabar y el también permanecía en la misma situación, rogándole que continuara en esa posición profundamente en ella para poder llenarla con su semilla.

Ese era un hecho que por la lujuria que tenían era obvio. El pelimarrón trataba de contener su torrente, pero el tiempo y la situación le era sumamente complicado. Fue una pelea infructuosa pese a que quería esperar unos segundos más. Inclinándose sintiendo su cabello como seda entre sus 2 cuerpos sudorosos.

¡Ya no aguanto más, Cass! ¡Me voy a venir…! – el advirtió casi perdiendo la batalla.

La rubia al escuchar eso, sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente.

¡Sácalo! – le suplico desesperadamente. A pesar de su protesta por su liberación interna, ella continúo moviendo su cuerpo contra el miembro sintiendo la cabeza hinchada en varias ocasiones a través del canal apretado que conducía a su matriz – Podría quedar embarazada…

¡Ese es un riesgo que estamos dispuestos a tomar después! – refuto el, apuntando sus caderas contra su culo, su pene totalmente incrustado en ella y moviéndose como loca, el anuncio su libración. Cassie grito su nombre cuando ella lo sintió notablemente justo cuando la descarga comenzaba a asomarse; a pesar de sus deseos de que él se retirara y evitara cualquier riesgo de embarazo, empujo contra él, su matriz expectante de los chorros de semen. Su vicio como órgano no ayudo en nada a esta situación.

¡Lléname! – pidió ella en total éxtasis.

Sin el conocimiento de los jóvenes amantes, el poder de ambos se había activado. El cuerpo de Cassie estaba cubierto de verde, explicando su fuerte agarre que tenia su flor con el miembro, mientras que Julián su aura azul le dio aun más resistencia para que su liberación fuera aún más satisfactoria.

La primera explosión fue poderosa y se sintió como si golpeara contra los muros de su vientre. Experimento como lava fundida acababa de derramarse dentro de ella cuando su amante disparo más balas del líquido viscoso que prácticamente inundaron toda la cámara de blanco. Cada fajo fue aceptado con un grito de gusto ahogado, la fémina encontró increíblemente erótico tener todo su interior pintado de semen.

Todo finalmente acabo cuando el ojirojo se desplomo agotado en la cama no sin antes atraerla en un abrazo hacia él.

Eso fue increíble, el mejor sexo que he tenido – comento ella en su lugar.

Opino lo mismo – complemento el mientras se acomodaba mejor.

Luego de aquel acto de amor y placer, los cuerpos de ambos descansaron en el colchón cubiertos por las sabana y cobijas del lecho, esa seria la primera noche de muchas salvajes que tendrían en el futuro.

A la mañana siguiente…

Al abrir levemente los ojos, Cassie se despertó encontrándose a sí misma en el abrazo de Julián. La joven soldado yacía recostada sobre el lado izquierdo frente a la puerta. El ambiente era acompañado por un pequeño rayo de sol entrando por las cortinas de las ventanas.

La rubia volteo un poco su cabeza mirando a su novio quien seguía dormido. Ella le sonrió y volvió a poner su vista en la puerta.

La chica Cage se quedo allí disfrutando de su abrazo y comenzó a recordar el increíble sexo que tuvo con él la noche anterior. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando también recordó lo que hizo el cuando terminaron de hacer el amor.

Con cuidado, levanto las mantas para levantarse sin despertar a su amado, se acerco a la cómoda agarrando un frasco de lo parecía ser píldoras anticonceptivas.

Todavía no es el momento – murmuro ella, tomando las pastillas acompañado de una botella de agua – Ah salvo.

Al ser un fin de semana, volvió a su posición con su espalda desnuda presionándola contra el torso de Julián.

Sin embargo, al sentir el toque del lomo de la rubia, el oriundo del Mundo Exterior abrió sus luceros rojos dando un gran bostezo.

Buenos días – dijo Cassie separándose del abrazo para girarse en dirección a él.

Buenos días Cass – repitió somnoliento el – Me siento tan bien tenerte a mi lado.

El gusto es mío – corrigió ella.

Eres la mujer que siempre necesite, eres absolutamente perfecta para mí, y el hecho de que me hayas preferido a mi es todo un honor – alago el ojirojo acariciándole la mejilla.

Sabia que eras el indicado, desde que termine con Evans, eras el único hombre el cual consideraba por ser alguien que no bebe ni fuma, algo diferente a mi – confeso, risueña la joven, riendo por sus caricias – Ahora despierto en tus brazos y no tengo que necesitar la aprobación de mis viejos ya que te conocen.

-Basta me sonrojas.

Oye – ella dijo, sosteniendo suavemente su barbilla y manteniéndola quieta para que la miraba – Te amo… ¿lo que dijiste ayer es cierto tú me amas?

Claro que lo hago, te amo Cassandra Cage – afirmo el sonriendo, antes de que Cassie creciera, en el pasado el pelimarrón estaba demasiado ocupado con su trabajo o escapando de los mercenarios que buscaban su cabeza tanto Erron Black como Kano, pero al final siempre lograba eludirlos, lo que no le daban tiempo de tener una relación amorosa seria, aquellas parejas que tuvo fueron 2 o 3, sin embargo, al final nunca se quedo con esas mujeres. Ahora con Cassie podía al fin formar un vínculo amoroso con alguien.

Julián se acerco lentamente a su rostro para que volvieran a juntar sus labios.

Con eso basta – dijo ella, al separarse ahora viendo la cicatriz que tenia el pecho su pareja – Nunca había visto tan de cerca tu cicatriz.

Si, tienes que agradecérselo a Sindel – comento el indiferente.

Ah decir verdad, es exóticamente atractiva – aprecio la rubia pasando su mano por su torso.

Eh… gracias – dijo el con una leve risa.

¡Oh lo olvidaba! ¡Para la próxima te pones un condón! – reclamo ella en un tono divertido – No tengo pastillas infinitas.

-Claro jefa.

Fin

**Nota del autor: Bueno lo que algunos y algunas me habían pedido, aquí se los traigo como un regalo ya que esta semana no habrá un capitulo de "Una historia del MK11" y pues quería también hacer esto, de nada y hasta la próxima.**


	11. Un nuevo comienzo

Tras terminar la batalla contra Kronika un viejo conocido flotaba en el vacío de la nada, la vida de Julián comenzó a apagarse no sin antes recordar su vida pasada.

\- ¿Este es el precio a pagar por mis actos? – se preguntó así mismo.

Tal vez al fin podría descansar en paz, aunque sus ganas de vivir superaban a lo otro. Pero cualquier intento de salir era inútil ya que flotaba en la nada.

Al final, consciente en que moriría en ese lugar, no le quedo de otra que resignarse a esperar el momento de que la llama de su vida se extinguiera, sin embargo, a lo lejos una intensa luz le llamo la atención.

-Ahí esta la luz otra vez – dijo el, creyendo que era la misma luz que vio cuando murió – Fue más rápido de lo que creí.

Su destino no era lo que el creía, alguien tenia otros planes. Aquel resplandor lo atrajo como si fuera un agujero negro, Julián veía como volaba hacia el fulgor antes de caer en el suelo solido de otro lugar.

Al desplomarse en tierra firme, rápidamente miro a sus alrededores viendo que estaba en los albores de tiempo.

-No morirás hoy, Julián – declaro la voz de Liu Kang – Ahora con este deber, no puedo permitir de que alguien que nos ayudó tanto quede en la nada.

\- ¿Liu Kang? – pregunto confundido al levantarse el ojiazul - ¿Qué pasó?

-Se acabo – respondió otra voz siendo el humano Raiden detrás de el – Saluda al nuevo protector de la Tierra.

-Yo… pensé que… - dijo Julián con dificultad ya que seguía sorprendido de lo que acaba de suceder – Creí que moriría.

-Tengo otros planes para ti – confeso el chino – Es momento que vuelvas a tu línea de tiempo.

-Liu Kang, temo que será muy complicado eso ya que en mi línea estoy muerto – recordó pesimista el pelinegro.

-No te dije que ahora controlo las arenas del tiempo – menciono el dios – Todo volverá a la normalidad para ti.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para volver? – pregunto él.

-Solo atraviesa el portal que esta al lado del reloj – señalo Raiden.

-Tú te quedaras en esta aburrida línea para siempre – aseguro Liu Kang llevando a Julián a su boleto de viaje – Y tengo que pedirte. Que no intentes alterarla nunca.

\- ¿Y exactamente donde me va a dejar? – cuestiono no muy seguro de las palabras del dios.

-Bueno es complicado – respondió el otro – Solo atraviésalo y despertaras en algún momento de tu vida.

-Genial, voy a despertar en mi cuerpo quien sabe dónde – comento irónico Julián – Otra cosa, Liu Kang…

\- ¿Qué deseas?

-En caso de que vuelvas a reiniciar la historia… no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero al parecer yo nunca existí en la línea principal – confeso el joven – Quiero pedirte que si puedes hacer que pueda volver a vivir la vida que me toco en el Mundo Exterior.

-Me encargare de eso – acepto el shaolin – No nos volveremos a ver en mucho tiempo y en cuanto a mi contra-parte de tu línea ya sabes que hacer… y otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto el antes de irse.

-Algunos eventos o lugares pueden encadenar una fuerte reacción en tu mente ya que después de esto no recordaras casi nada de lo que paso durante esta batalla y esos recuerdos pueden salir de tu mente – explico el dios sonando un tanto preocupado – Cuando suceda eso solo…solo relájate es todo. Hasta nunca

-Adiós - se despidió finalmente Julián siendo consumido por el portal que lo llevaría de regreso a su hogar.

Al abrir los ojos lo único que vio fue oscuridad a su alrededor, confundido movió sus manos a los lados sintiendo que estaba atrapado.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos es esto!? – se preguntó así mismo dándose cuenta de que estaba en un ataúd.

Mientras tanto afuera de la tumba. Johnny seguía dando su discurso hasta que un extraño ruido lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Silencio! Que no hable nadie – pidió el actor agudizando el oído volviendo a oír el ruido - ¿Qué fue eso?

-Viene de la tumba– señalo ahora Sonya

Dentro del sepulcro, los recuerdos volvieron a él, sentía las voces del exterior llamándolo y con un fuerte golpe salió a la superficie. El joven abrió los ojos de lo sorprendido que estaba. A su alrededor estaban todos sus amigos y compañeros que lo veían con el mismo asombro.

\- ¿Qué miran eh? – pregunto el algo molesto – ¿Qué están viendo a un muerto o qué?

-Si… - respondió Cassie ahora.

Fijándose en el asombro de ellos y en donde estaba encerrado. Julián interpreto que el lugar en el que estaban era en su funeral, haciendo memoria después de haber muerto lo más lógico fue de que sus amigos le hicieran un entierro digno.

Sin poder contenerse, Cassie se lanzo a abrazarlo, sorprendido por el acto de la chica, el también le correspondió el gesto pasando sus dedos por el cabello largo de la fémina.

Johnny y Sonya se acercaron a su lado también, sonriendo abiertamente al tener a su gran amigo de vuelta.

A Cassie se le hacía difícil articular alguna palabra así que tosió para aclarar su garganta.

-Creí que estabas muerto.

-Lo estaba… los dioses me dieron otra oportunidad – mintió el que por una parte era cierto, pero por la otra no.

Todos los presentes se le acercarían para mostrarle su felicidad de tenerlo de vuelta por unos momentos. Después de eso, todo transcurriría con normalidad, las SF volverían a su deber, los clanes principales se prepararían para proteger la Tierra cuando el deber llamara.

Por otro lado, Julián debía volver a su antigua vida, no sabiendo si era lo que el quería, sin embargo, aun le quedaba algo por hacer.

5 P.M

Cassie regreso a su departamento para revisar algunas cosas y comprarse ropa en internet. Decidió quedarse unas horas más en su condominio antes de salir con sus amigos a celebrar su victoria. Dentro de su corazón algo le decía que alguien la vendría a visitar. El tiempo parecía eterno para ella, pero no perdía la paciencia.

La rubia suspiró y se levantó del sillón. Yendo al balcón a las afueras de su apartamento. Al apoyarse contra la barandilla miro la ciudad mientras la brisa fresca le agitaba el cabello. En ese momento sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

Cassie volteo su mirada viendo a Julián sonriéndole.

-Hola – saludo el amablemente apoyándose también contra la barandilla.

-Sabes…acosarme es un poco raro de tu parte – bromeo la joven.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que venía? – cuestiono el otro un tanto sorprendido.

-Soy una soldada. Y gran parte de ser una soldada es tener una excelente conciencia de tu entorno en cada momento – presumió la rubia un tanto burlesca.

-Bla bla bla. ¿Acaso no puedo venir a despedirme de una amiga sin que te burles? – pregunto esta vez algo serio el pelinegro.

\- ¿Cómo que despedirte? – dudo la Cage - ¿No vas a quedarte?

-Sabes que no pertenezco a ningún clan u organización – recordó el ojiazul – Por algo soy Julián Solo.

\- ¿No has pensado en un cambio para el legendario Julián Solo? – chacoteo la rubia.

-Mmmm… veamos. El Lin Kuei hace demasiado frio me congelaría. El shiray ryu mucho calor que me insolaría. El loto blanco… lo mas probable es que me rapen al 0… y las SF… - pensó por unos momentos hasta darse una idea de lo que podría hacer.

-Ves – dijo con una sonrisa la chica – Únete a nosotros, las SF es mucho mejor que tu antiguo trabajo.

-En algo tienes razón… no lo sé la verdad – declaro el joven un tanto indiferente – ¿Ah Sonya le agradara?

-Bromeas, mi familia te quiere mucho – agrego ahora la chica, pero inmediatamente cambio su actitud al recordar algo que la sorprendió en el pasado – Ah propósito… ¿es doloroso… morir?

Julián dio unos parpadeos un tanto perplejo, pero respondió.

-Es igual que quedarse dormido.

-Esto… eh…mmmm… Olvide agradecerte por dar tu vida para salvarme – confeso la rubia mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas – Lo aprecio mucho.

-De nada – le dijo el mirando a sus luceros azules.

Tras esas palabras hubo un incómodo silencio entre ambos ya que no sabían cómo seguir la conversación, al final la rubia rompió el hielo.

-¡Ey!... Lo que dijiste… antes de morir – continuo ella - ¿Es verdad?

Esa pregunta fue suficiente para que el corazón del joven empezara a latir a tope, con un breve flash back en su mente se dio cuenta lo que había dicho, tragando saliva decidió enfrentar la realidad que nunca pensó que viviría después de eso.

\- ¿No dirás nada? – cuestiono un tanto apenada ante la impaciencia de no obtener respuesta del otro.

El rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-Es difícil la verdad… Cass no quiero que pienses mal de mi por… - decía Julián antes de que Cassie lo callara cuando junto sus labios con los de su querido pelinegro.

-Eso… responde a tus dudas – dijo algo avergonzada la rubia ya al separarse del beso, pero su sorpresa aumento cuando Julián le devolvió el contacto esta vez mas apasionadamente.

-Otra cosa, ¿qué le sucedió al color de tu cabello y ojos? – interrogo Cass ya al separarse del beso, pero no del abrazo.

\- ¡Oh, verdad! – exclamo Julián, cambiando el tono de su cabello a marrón y sus ojos a escarlatas - ¿Así te gusto no?

-Cállate – pidió ella volviendo a besarse. Sintiendo la electricidad de ambos. Sus lenguas sin querer comenzaron a juguetear como 2 niños.

Los 2 empezaron a sentir algo extraño, la forma en que Julián acariciaba el cuerpo de Cassandra. La forma en que ella lo besaba. Al parecer la pareja quería algo…

-Sigamos esto en otro lado – declaro la Cage sonrojada.

-Con mucho gusto – dijo el pelimarrón siguiendo a su rubia quien lo llevaba de la mano hacia su habitación.

**Advertencia: Bueno, ahora que tengo su atención. Les quiero hacer una pregunta y es: ¿Quieren Una Historia del MK11 con este Julián?**

**Obviamente no será la misma que la historia principal ya que cambiaría muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo agregar cosas que no se vieron en esa historia ¿La quieren o no?**

Sin más, prosigamos con el lemon pequeños pillines.

La joven deslizó sus manos por el torso desnudo del joven arañándolo suavemente con las uñas los trabajados músculos y haciendo que se estremeciera de placer.

Con una suave sonrisa, hizo el mismo recorrido que sus manos con la punta de la lengua dibujando eróticos círculos mientras empujaba suavemente el cuerpo de su amante contra la cama haciéndolo caer boca arriba.

Como una gata, se colocó encima con las rodillas a cada lado, pero sin dejar que sus intimidades llegasen a tocarse, no todavía.

Ante el suspiro de frustración de Julián, alargó los brazos deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo hasta dejarlas a ambos lados de su cabeza, luego acerco su cara hasta su amante.

Mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de éste para después fundirse en sus labios en un apasionado beso en el que su lengua tenía el control. Lo provocaba con leves mordiscos y sugerentes movimientos de lengua que la hacían gemir, se exploraban la boca, bailaban con la lengua eróticamente, provocándose, excitándose, haciendo que el calor aumentase en sus cuerpos.

Unas fuertes manos se deslizaron por la espalda de Cassie hasta llegar a su trasero, donde se detuvieron para masajearlo con movimientos que a ella le gustaba, luego la chica deslizó una de las manos de otro por su entrepierna hasta encontrarse con su intimidad.

Deslizo un par de dedos de arriba abajo provocándole una placentera oleada de calor en el cuerpo, luego se puso a juguetear con los dedos a veces penetrándola ligeramente a veces por completo, haciendo que el placer la inundase y provocándole suaves gemidos de alegría y de satisfacción masculina a él.

Julián volvió a meter 2 dedos en la rubia quien gimió en la boca de él.

Con movimientos decididos que dejaban en claro su experiencia, fue ejerciendo la presión justa en su vagina mientras introducía y sacaba los dedos, cambiando de ritmo y de fuerza haciendo que Cassie siguiera estremeciéndose de placer y necesidad. Tal y como había hecho ella con su boca, le provocó hasta dejarla necesitada, deseosa de la liberación que solo el orgasmo podía otorgarle.

La bella soldado jadeando ligeramente, alzó los ojos y los clavo en los escarlatas del otro sonriendo como una fiera ante su presa. Hace tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera.

Movió su mano hasta encontrar la virilidad de su amante para deslizar 2 dedos por toda su longitud, haciéndole sisear de placer, luego acaricio suavemente la punta, expandiendo el líquido pre-eyaculado que salió de su punta ante la sensualidad de sus caricias y humedeciendo así todo su miembro, luego lo colocó de manera que ambos sexos se tocaban, su dureza contra la suavidad de su entrada.

Sin poder evitarlo el pelimarrón movió un poco las caderas intentando penetrarla, sin embargo, la Cage se apartó juguetonamente, ella quería tener el control.

-Aquí mano yo – dijo sonriendo ella.

Despacio, fue bajando las caderas siseando cuando el excitado miembro se introdujo en su intimidad expandiéndola en el acto, provocando que ambos gimiesen ante el placer de el contacto completo.

El calor del miembro dentro de ella le hizo lamerse los labios, luego comenzó a mover las caderas como una experta dando movimientos circulares mientras se masajeaba los pechos para deleite de su pareja, cuya frente estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor al tener que contenerse.

Estiro una mano hasta el cuello del ojirojo y tiró de él levantándolo de manera que ambos estaban sentados, de nuevo gimiendo ante el nuevo nivel de contacto intimo que el cambio de postura otorgaba, luego volvió a besarlo con frenesí mientras seguía con sensualidad sobre él.

Éste comenzó a mover las caderas para hacer las embestidas más rápidas y profundas, necesitado de más fricción entre ellos, de más placer, de más de ella y, al ver que la mujer le cedía el control, apoyó una mano tras de él para darse apoyo y aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta ser casi salvajes.

Bajó la cabeza hasta uno de sus pechos y mordió un pezón mientras masajeaba el otro haciéndola gemir, mientras ella movía la cintura al compás del otro, recibiendo sus acometidas con las suyas propias, disfrutando del choque entre ambos sexos.

Usando su fuerza Julián le dio la vuelta a la situación, separo las piernas de la hermosa joven. Sin esperar más, entro nuevamente en ella con una larga estocada que estiró las paredes de su interior sin miramientos, llenándola por completo y haciéndola gritar de placer.

-Eso es nena, gime para mí – dijo con voz ahogada por la necesidad mientras comenzaba a penetrarla con movimientos lentos, pero potentes, de manera que todo el cuerpo rebotaba por el choque y la cama chirriada.

-Mmmm si ¡No pares!

Eventualmente el joven llego a un ritmo constante que hizo que Cassie lo rodeara con sus piernas empujándolo hacia ella, los labios de ambos se encontraron en un beso, en ese momento la Cage lo abrazo señalando cuando había encontrado el ritmo correcto

Hasta que el joven se sentó sobre los talones alzando las caderas de la chica y abriéndole aún más las piernas.

El cambio de ángulo permitió profundizar aún más dentro de su intimidad, haciendo que Cassie soltase un gemido ahogado.

Julián siguió penetrándola con fuerza, un ritmo rápido que provocaba un sonido de choque húmedo cada vez que sus caderas se encontraban con las de ella.

-Cass… - gimió el mordiéndose un labio – Estas…tan apretada.

Agarró las caderas de la sargento con firmeza para poder aumentar la fuerza de las embestidas y así profundizar lo máximo posible.

-Tan…húmeda…tan…sabrosa… por los dioses tan buena.

-No pares mi amor – gritó ella apoyando la punta de los pies en la cama para poder mover la cintura y así recibir sus estocadas con mayor facilidad.

-No lo hare mi rubiecita.

Soltó las caderas para tumbarse nuevamente sobre ella, fundiéndose en un lujurioso beso mientras seguía penetrándola con tanto ímpetu.

Aumentando el ritmo cuando comenzó a sentir las paredes de la vagina de la joven contraerse, abrazando su hinchado miembro en un abrazo de calor húmedo que le hizo comenzar a jadear.

La sargento dejó que las oleadas de placer carnal emanasen de ella y lo envolviesen a él, incrementando las sensaciones de placer de ambos, sintiendo el contacto de ambos sexos con mayor facilidad.

Incapaz de contenerse más, Julián aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas hasta ser completamente frenético, invadido por la necesidad de llenarla con su semilla.

Siguió el ritmo que Cassie necesitaba, rápido, duro y sin misericordia, escuchando el sonido de bofetadas que provocaban el choque de sus sexos.

Las sensaciones de placer aumentaron, los jadeos también, el sudor comenzó a cubrir su frente otra vez, los gritos cada vez fueron más fuertes por parte de ella, su miembro asaltó sin piedad su humedad, su necesidad creciendo hasta niveles dulcemente insoportables.

La joven sintió el bucle de energía comenzar a crecer en su cuerpo, el calor aumentó, las oleadas de placer también, los jadeos y gemidos continuaron, el ritmo llegó hasta el punto de ser como animales en celo apareándose.

-Estoy…a punto… - declaro ella en el borde del climax.

Sin embargo, Julián no quería que esto terminase aun, sin la petición de su pareja se retiro de ella.

¿Por qué te detuviste? – reclamo sonrojada la bella joven.

El ojirojo solo le dio una sonrisa maliciosa antes de tomarla por sorpresa tirando de ella y poniéndola sobre sus manos y rodillas. Cassie lo miro algo avergonzada, pero finalmente una sonrisa se formo en su cara asintiendo.

Ante la aprobación, el pelimarrón volvió a empujar dentro de ella agarrando sus caderas. Su suave y perfecto culo presionando contra su cintura con alegría por unos momentos hasta que fijarse en su cabellera la cual jalo con fuerza mientras seguía bombeando en su interior a un ritmo más rápido que antes, lo que resultó en gemidos más frecuentes.

Su interior se hacia más estrecho debido al estar al borde del orgasmo, con mucha resistencia Julián se mantuvo al compás de la situación e incluso se hacia más espero de lo que estaba siendo, provocando que la chica dijera uno que otro garabato.

¿Ese es el lenguaje que un soldado debe tener? – bromeo el pelimarrón burlesco.

¡Cállate! – ordeno en un tono divertido la joven y sonriéndole a la vez.

Sintiendo que su diversión estaba apunto de terminar, Julián recostó a su chica de espaldas en la cama mientras el se recostaba encima de ella no sin antes volver a darse un apasionado beso.

¿Permiso para terminar sargenta? – susurro al oído el joven mientras arremetía más insondable.

¡Ya termina lo que empezamos! – jadeo ella antes de abrazarlo con más fuerza - ¡Lléname!

La rubia sintió su propia liberación comenzar a crecer dentro de ella, Julián siguió dándole sin piedad y, sin poder contenerse más, el orgasmo estallo dentro de ella inundando sus sentidos de placer tan profundo que no puedo evitar gritar su nombre liberación.

Sin el conocimiento de los 2 amantes, el poder de ambos se había activado. El cuerpo de Cassie estaba cubierto de verde, explicando su fuerte agarre que tenia su flor con el miembro, mientras que Julián su aura azul le otorgo un poco más de resistencia para que su eyaculación fuera más aún más satisfactoria.

La matriz de la chica sintió la primera explosión y se sintió como si golpeara contra los muros de su vientre. Experimento como lava fundida derramándose dentro de ella cuando su novio disparo más balas de líquido viscoso que prácticamente inundaron toda la cámara de blanco.

Cada fajo fue aceptado con un grito de gusto ahogado ya que la fémina encontró increíblemente erótico tener todo su útero pintado de semen.

Finalmente, cuando él se retiró de ella, Cassie dio un lamentable lamento de anhelo de no querer que la unión feliz terminara. Julián se desplomo agotado no sin antes atraerla hacia el con un abrazo.

-Eso fue increíble, el mejor sexo que he tenido – Comento ella en su lugar

-Opino lo mismo – complemento el mientras se acomodaba mejor.

Luego de aquel acto de amor y placer, los cuerpos de ambos descansaron en el colchón cubiertos por las sabanas y cobijas del lecho, esa sería la primera de muchas noches salvajes que tendrían en el futuro.

Fin.


	12. 2 dioses

**Nota de autor: Bueno perdí una apuesta y tuve que escribir esto, espero que lo disfruten.**

Tras derrotar a Shao Kahn, Raiden tubo que trabajar demasiado al quitar el caos que había sucedido. Al haber terminado volvió a su templo en el cielo para tomar un descanso.

Al llegar se quito su sombrero y la capucha que cubría su cabello bajo de este, sacudiendo su melena color nívea tomando un largo suspiro.

El sol ya casi había desaparecido más allá del horizonte, y el aire era un poco frio, aunque para el dios este no era un problema. Salió hacia las afueras a echar un vistazo a los alrededores viendo desde la altura del lugar la Tierra debajo de él.

Era muy evidente que en su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas, los riesgos inmensos que pasaron, todas esas reflexiones se vieron interrumpidos al percibir como si la naturaleza se acercase, al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta que era la diosa antigua Cetrion quien se había colocado al lado de él.

-Siento interrumpirte – dijo con una cálida sonrisa

-No te lamentes, sabes que mi templo siempre esta abierto para ti – reconforto el dios del trueno sin ocultar su felicidad de que lo haya visitado.

-Tengo que agradecerte en nombre de los dioses antiguos que hayas detenido a Shao Kahn – agradeció la diosa mientras le acariciaba el hombro al hombre – Crei que estábamos perdidos.

-Por un momento, pensé que no me ayudarían – confeso Raiden y a la vez acariciaba la mano de la diosa en su extremidad – Solo tengo que decirles que…gracias

-Casi no lo hicimos, pero sabíamos que era lo correcto – contesto ella sin romper el contacto visual con el guerrero del trueno.

En ese momento la diosa irradiaba tanta sensualidad que hizo que el corazón de Raiden se acelerara, todo esto empeoro cuando la fémina le dio un cálido abrazo que obviamente correspondió. El contacto les garantizaba una sensación intensa, seguido se miraron a los ojos de cada uno.

-Bien, ya es hora de irme – exclamo de repente Cetrion, intentando separarse del abrazo.

Sin embargo, el dios no la dejaría tan fácil, con otra caricia de Raiden hizo que se quedara quieta.

-No, no es el momento – dijo la mujer intentado apartar las manos del dios de su cintura – Debo volver…

-Sabes que te he echado de menos… hace mucho que no estamos tan cerca – dijo el protector tomándola del rostro y acercando sus labios a los de la mujer uniéndolos en un apasionado beso.

La diosa obviamente lo correspondió sin salir de la sorpresa. Ahora el momento de paz era de el y suyo. Una vez más la dama había caído en los encantos de su caballero. Sus manos tomaron delicadamente el rostro de Raiden.

La pareja continúo su acto sin temor de que alguien los descubriera lo que el uno sentía por el otro, entre besos caricias y susurros las cosas se pusieron un poco candentes.

* * *

Tras unos momentos, los 2 dando riendas a los deseos carnales por el otro continuaron en su habitación despojándose de la ropa que empezaba a estorbar.

La diosa deslizó sus manos por el torso desnudo del dios bañándolo suavemente con las uñas los trabajados músculos y haciendo que se estremeciera de placer.

Como estaba acostumbrada, se colocó encima con las rodillas a cada lado, pero sin dejar que sus intimidades llegasen a tocarse, no todavía.

Ante el suspiro de frustración del Raiden, alargó los brazos deslizando sus manos por su cuerpo hasta dejarlas a ambos lados de su cabeza, luego acerco su cara hasta su amante.

Mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de éste para después fundirse en sus labios en un apasionado beso en el que su lengua tenía el control. Lo provocaba con leves mordiscos y sugerentes movimientos de lengua que la hacían gemir, se exploraban la boca, bailaban con la lengua eróticamente, provocándose, excitándose, haciendo que el calor aumentase en sus cuerpos.

Unas fuertes manos se deslizaron por la espalda de Cetrion hasta llegar a su trasero, donde se detuvieron para masajearlo con movimientos que a ella le gustaba, luego la mujer deslizó una de sus manos por su entrepierna hasta encontrarse con su intimidad.

Deslizo un par de dedos de arriba abajo provocándole una placentera oleada de calor en el cuerpo, luego se puso a juguetear con los dedos a veces penetrándola ligeramente a veces por completo, haciendo que el placer la inundase y incitando suaves gemidos de alegría y de satisfacción masculina a él.

El dios volvió a meter 2 dedos en la deidad quien gimió en la boca de él.

Con movimientos decididos que dejaban en claro su experiencia sexual, fue ejerciendo la presión justa en su vagina mientras introducía y sacaba los dedos, cambiando de ritmo y de fuerza haciendo que Cetrion siguiera estremeciéndose de placer y necesidad. Tal y como había hecho ella con su boca, le provocó hasta dejarla necesitada, deseosa de la liberación que solo el orgasmo podía otorgarle.

La bella dama jadeando ligeramente, alzó sus luceros esmeraldas y los clavo en los eléctricos del otro sonriendo. Hace tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera.

Movió su mano hasta encontrar la virilidad de su amado para deslizar 2 dedos por toda su longitud, haciéndole sisear de placer, luego acaricio suavemente la punta, expandiendo el líquido pre-eyaculado que salió de su punta ante la sensualidad de sus caricias y humedeciendo así todo su miembro, luego lo colocó de manera que ambos sexos se tocaban, su dureza contra la suavidad de su entrada.

Sin poder evitarlo el peliblanco intento penetrarla, sin embargo, la peliverde se apartó juguetonamente.

Despacio, fue bajando las caderas siseando cuando el excitado miembro se introdujo en su intimidad expandiéndola en el acto, provocando que ambos gimiesen ante el placer de el contacto completo.

El calor del miembro dentro de ella le hizo lamerse los labios, luego comenzó a mover las caderas como una experta dando movimientos circulares mientras se masajeaba los pechos para deleite de su compañero de cama, cuya frente estaba cubierta por una leve capa de sudor al tener que contenerse.

-Te amo Raiden – suspiro Cetrion sin quitar el contacto visual con su consorte – Me haces sentir completa.

-Y yo a ti, sin ti no lograría nada – le susurro de una manera sensual el hombre mientras colocaba sus manos en la raíz de su cabello masajeándolo mientras volvían a unir sus labios.

Al separarse estiro una mano hasta el cuello del ojiazul y tiró de él levantándolo de manera que ambos estaban sentados, de nuevo gimiendo ante el nuevo nivel de contacto intimo que el cambio de postura otorgaba, luego volvió a besarle con fervor mientras seguía con sensualidad sobre él.

Éste comenzó a mover las caderas para hacer las embestidas más rápidas y profundas, necesitado de más fricción entre ellos, de más placer, de más de ella y, al ver que la mujer de tez gris le cedía el control, apoyó una mano tras de él para darse apoyo y aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta ser casi salvajes.

Bajó la cabeza hasta uno de sus pechos y mordió un pezón mientras masajeaba el otro haciéndola gemir, mientras ella movía la cintura al compás del otro, recibiendo sus embestidas con las suyas propias, disfrutando del choque entre ambos sexos.

Usando su dominio Raiden le dio la vuelta a la situación, separo las piernas de la hermosa mujer. Sin esperar más, entro nuevamente en ella con una larga estocada que estiró las paredes de su interior sin miramientos, llenándola por completo y haciéndola gritar de placer.

-Extrañaba hacer esto contigo – dijo con voz ahogada por la necesidad mientras comenzaba a penetrarla con movimientos lentos, pero potentes, de manera que todo el cuerpo rebotaba por el choque logrando que la cama chirriara.

-Oh… lo mismo digo… continua… mmmm sí.

El dios se sentó sobre los talones alzando las caderas de la chica y abriéndole aún más las piernas.

El cambio de ángulo permitió profundizar aún más dentro de su intimidad, haciendo que Cetrion soltase un gemido reprimido por su boca.

Raiden siguió penetrándola con fuerza, un ritmo rápido que provocaba un sonido de choque húmedo cada vez que sus caderas se encontraban con las de ella.

-Cetrion… - gimió el mordiéndose un labio – Estas…tan apretada.

Agarró las caderas de la luchadora con firmeza para poder aumentar la fuerza de las embestidas y así profundizar lo máximo posible.

-No pares…ahh – gritó ella apoyando la punta de los pies en la cama para poder mover la cintura y así recibir sus estocadas con mayor facilidad.

-No lo haré.

Soltó las caderas para tumbarse sobre ella, fundiéndose en un lujurioso beso mientras seguía penetrándola con tanto ímpetu.

Aumentando el ritmo cuando comenzó a sentir las paredes de la vagina de la mujer contraerse, abrazando su hinchado miembro en un abrazo de calor húmedo que le hizo comenzar a jadear.

La diosa dejó que las oleadas de placer carnal emanasen de ella y lo envolviesen a él, incrementando las sensaciones de placer de ambos, sintiendo el contacto de ambos sexos con mayor facilidad.

Incapaz de contenerse más al saber que pronto todo terminaría, el protector aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas hasta ser completamente frenético, invadido por la necesidad de llenarla con su semilla.

Siguió el ritmo que su pareja necesitaba, rápido, duro y sin misericordia, escuchando el sonido de bofetadas que provocaban el choque de sus sexos.

Las sensaciones de placer aumentaron, los jadeos también, el sudor comenzó a cubrir su frente otra vez, los gritos cada vez fueron más fuertes por parte de ella que para suerte nadie los escuchaba ya que solo estaban ellos 2, su miembro asaltó sin piedad su humedad, su necesidad creciendo hasta niveles dulcemente insoportables.

Cetrion sintió el bucle de energía comenzar a crecer en su cuerpo, el calor aumentó, las oleadas de placer también, los jadeos y gemidos continuaron, el ritmo llegó hasta el punto de ser como animales en celo apareándose.

-Estoy…a punto… - declaro el casi perdiendo la pelea.

La peliverde sintió su propia liberación comenzar a crecer dentro de ella, Raiden siguió arremetiendo a un buen ritmo, sin poder contenerse más, el orgasmo estallo dentro de ella inundando sus sentidos de placer tan profundo que no puedo evitar gritar su liberación.

De nuevo la mujer sonrió al notar el chorro de líquido en su interior, así como por la cara de satisfacción de su acompañante. Pese a que antes solo veía el sexo como una manera de reproducirse, Raiden le hizo sentir todo lo contrario ya que era la mejor y más placentera manera en demostrarse amor.

-Ha sido increíble – dijo entonces Raiden saliendo de ella lentamente y tumbándose al lado de ella – Si los demás dioses nos vieran.

-No tienen que meterse en mi vida – dijo la diosa sonriendo.

Fin.


End file.
